Mroczne widmo
by maszka
Summary: Determinacja Hermiony w poszukiwaniu horkruksów i sposobu ich zniszczenia prowadzi ją na Grimmauld Place 12, gdzie spotyka czekającego na nią Snape'a. Wykorzystując wspomnienia Severusa i numerologiczne umiejętności Hermiony dochodzą do pewnych wniosków..
1. Prolog: Nienajlepszy pomysł

**Mroczne widmo**  
A Walking Shadow  
pióra: ariadne  
tłumacz: tess  
beta: Smeryl, od rozdziału 5 Karola10  
zgoda: jest

**Prolog: Nienajlepszy pomysł**

W kuchni Dursleyów, Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley stali po bokach Harry'ego Pottera.  
- Dziękuję za... cóż... – Harry wzruszył ramionami i z tymi słowami, na zawsze opuścił dom pod numerem czwartym, na Privet Drive oraz swoich ograniczonych, mugolskich krewnych. Hermiona i Ron pozostali w tyle, wpatrując się w Dursleyów.  
- Dobrze, że się go pozbyliśmy – podsumował wuj Vernon.  
Hermiona i Ron wymienili spojrzenia i wyjęli różdżki.  
- Gluteus Porcus – wykrzyknęli.  
Ręce Dursleyów powędrowały na ich plecy, a Hermiona i Ron deportowali się.

Chwilę później dołączyli do Harry'ego, który stał w ogrodzie przed Norą.  
- Och, Harry, szkoda, że nie widziałeś wyrazu ich twarzy – Hermiona objęła go ze śmiechem.  
- Myślisz, że długo to potrwa, zanim zorientują się, że to nie było prawdziwe zaklęcie? – Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie, poklepując Harry'ego po ramieniu. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary.  
- Tydzień, zanim Dudley przestanie biegać. Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od wieków. Był wolny i znajdował się w domu.

Weasleyowie byli bardziej niż zadowoleni z wprowadzenia się do nich Harry'ego. Odmówił zamieszkania na Grimmauld Place; wiązało się z tym zbyt wiele wspomnień, zbyt wielkie poczucie winy. Dom, który Harry odziedziczył, był – teoretycznie – bezpiecznym miejscem. Zapewniał o tym Szalonooki Moody, informując ich wprost, że Tajemnica nie ginie wraz ze śmiercią Strażnika. Wszyscy – włączając w to Moody'ego – akceptowali posłuszeństwo Stworka wobec Harry'ego jako dostateczny dowód własności.  
Choć Harry wolałby zapomnieć o istnieniu tego domu, miał on zbyt wielkie znaczenie strategiczne, by go całkowicie opuścić. W razie czego można go było wykorzystać na kryjówkę. Moody i Kingsley Shacklebolt spędzili w nim kilka tygodni, nakładając Zaklęcia Zamykające na drzwi – _„To zbyt niebezpieczne, by ryzykować ujawnienie się, przebywając na zewnątrz choćby kilka minut"_, gderał Moody – wykorzystując istniejące zabezpieczenia, by tylko członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mogli się w nim aportować. Ten szczególny czar wymagał obecności Harry'ego – nie dlatego, że był właścicielem domu, lecz ponieważ jego różdżka zawierała pióro z ogona Fawkesa. Hermiona była szczególnie ciekawa, w jaki sposób udało im się rozwiązać zabezpieczenia, bez uciekania się do krwawych rytuałów Czarnej Magii – doszła do wniosku, że musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z tym, iż Zakon wziął od Fawkesa coś więcej, niż tylko imię – jednak, gdy jedyny raz odważyła się o to spytać, Harry popatrzył na nią tak smutno, że porzuciła temat, przeklinając się za brak wrażliwości. _„Niezbyt taktownie, Granger – _upomniała się. – _Przypominać mu o profesorze Dumbledore i Syriuszu na jednym oddechu, a wszystko to z powodu twojej fascynacji teorią magii. Życie nas wszystkich zależy od rozsądnego i silnego Harry'ego."_  
Członkowie Zakonu zrobili również wszystko, co było w ich mocy, by Nora była bezpiecznym miejscem: uczynili ją nienanoszalną oraz rzucili Fideliusa, czyniąc Minerwę McGonagall Strażniczką Sekretu. Od tego też wieczoru, gdy poświęcenie matki przestało go osłaniać, Harry'emu przydzielono dwudziestoczterogodzinną ochronę. Z miejsca, w którym stali, Harry, Ron i Hermiona mogli zobaczyć przez kuchenne okno Szalonookiego i Tonks. Przynajmniej ona wydawała się zadowolona z pożywienia, przygotowanego przez panią Weasley. Nawet z tej odległości widać było, że Moody patrzył na jedzenie tak z głodem, jak i z podejrzliwością.  
- Głodni? – spytał Ron i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedł do domu.  
Hermiona wymieniła z Harrym uśmiech i powiedziała:  
- Idź. Ja chcę coś jeszcze sprawdzić.  
Harry pogłaskał ją po włosach.  
- Niech zgadnę. Er... czekaj, coś mi świta... Książkę? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.  
- Jest źródło albo dwa, które chciałabym zbadać.  
- Czyli idziesz do Hogwartu? – zaśmiał się. – Nie będziemy na ciebie czekać. Do zobaczenia rano. – Zadowolony, że wreszcie uwolnił się od Privet Drive, obrócił się i podążył za Ronem do Nory.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę. Przecież nie skłamała. _Nie, pozwoliłaś Harry'emu zrobić to za siebie._ Cóż, to w końcu dla Harry'ego wychodziła. Chłopak nienawidził Grimmauld Place, więc jeśli w jej mocy było oszczędzenie mu bólu, to robiła to. Niewiele czasu zajmie jej aportowanie się i sprawdzenie, czy w posłaniu Stworka nie ma medalionu Slytherina. Jeśliby go znalazła, zaniosłaby go prosto do profesor McGonagall. Jeśli nie, cóż, _było_ kilka książek, których potrzebowała – teksty Mrocznej Numerologii, których nie znalazłaby nawet w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
Od kiedy opuściła po pogrzebie Dumbledore'a Hogwart, każdą wolną chwilę spędzała, analizując wszystko to, co o ubiegłorocznych lekcjach z dyrektorem, powiedzieli jej Harry i Ron. Siedziała otoczona książkami i pokrywała kolejne pergaminy formułami i równaniami, skupiając niewzruszoną logikę i zdolności numerologiczne na pytaniu, w jaki sposób znaleźć i zniszczyć horkruksy. Jednak w momentach pomiędzy jawą, a snem, jej umysł zadawał dwa inne pytania – zabronione pytania, których, jak się wydawało, nikt inny nie postawił: _Dlaczego __**on**__ to zrobił i dokąd się udał?_  
W myślach przejrzała listę pozostałych członków Zakonu i ich aktualnych zadań. Choć książki, które pragnęła zdobyć, nie były – technicznie rzecz biorąc – nielegalne, prawdopodobnie chcieliby się dowiedzieć, skąd je wzięła, a tego właśnie miała zamiar uniknąć. Weasleyowie, którzy dochodzili do siebie po zamieszaniu związanym ze ślubem, przebywali w domu. Pan Weasley z Shackleboltem najprawdopodobniej wciąż był w Ministerstwie. Lupin wrócił do wilkołaków. Hagrid zajmował się Graupem, zmierzając do celu, który tylko on znał. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mógł być Mundungus Fletcher, jednak była skłonna się założyć, że nie udałby się na Grimmauld Place po tym, jak Harry przyłapał go z dziedzictwem Blacków. _Cóż, jeśli nie znajduje się ono w miejscu, o którym myślę, trzeba będzie go wyśledzić._  
Było oczywiście jeszcze jedno nazwisko, to, które zostało przeklęte przez Zakon. Kiedy początkowy szok minął, nawet jego wspominanie było niebezpieczne. W tygodniach, które nastąpiły po pogrzebie, wybuchy wściekłości Harry'ego, choć spektakularne, były – według niej – mniej alarmujące niż ponura cisza, która towarzyszyła mu po śmierci Syriusza. Zmiany nastroju Rona nie były dla niej niczym nowym. Świat Tonks, poza obowiązkami aurorki i strażniczki, wydawał się ograniczać do Lupina. Natomiast Weasleyowie wydawali się bardziej smutni niż wściekli. Pan Weasley wyglądał na bardziej przepracowanego i zmęczonego niż zazwyczaj. Przypuszczała jednak, że to dotyczyło ich wszystkich, a szczególnie tych członków Zakonu, którzy pamiętali ostatnią wojnę.  
Wzięła drżący oddech. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, co czuła profesor McGonagall.  
Łatwiej było w ogóle go nie wspominać. Mimo to, wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał jej, że w ten właśnie sposób zaczęto nazywać Voldemorta, Tym - Którego - Imienia – Nie – Wolno - Wymieniać. _Co wymyślą na określenie Severusa Snape'a? Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wspominać?_ Zaśmiała się gorzko – nowość dla niej – jednak raz jeszcze jej myśli nieuchronnie powróciły do ciemnej postaci, kryjącej się w jej umyśle. Postaci mężczyzny, który zabił profesora Dumbledore'a. To było jak czarna dziura – pochłaniało całą energię, cicho, w otępieniu, nie dając nic w zamian._Zupełnie jak moje eseje z eliksirów, zwracane z oceną Powyżej Oczekiwań i niczym więcej..._  
Prychnęła._ Granger, mówisz o mordercy i porównujesz go do szkolnego wypracowania? Ciekawy z ciebie żołnierz Jasnej Strony. „Lordzie Voldemorcie, czy mógłby mi pan poradzić, jak mam udoskonalić moje klątwy? Znalazłam pewne notatki w książce."_ Prychnęła ponownie. _Robię się niezrównoważona. Poza tym zwlekam. Lepiej się ruszyć, zanim ktoś mnie zauważy. Ktoś, kto będzie bardziej dociekliwy niż Harry._  
Zdecydowała się na spacer ulicą wiodącą w kierunku Ottery St. Catchpole, by wyciszyć umysł przed aportacją. _Nie ma po co ryzykować rozszczepienia._

_Rozproszenie, wybuch, szlaban..._ Raz jeszcze zamyśliła się; lekcje eliksirów, ten głos - który zdawał się zaprzeczać prawom akustyki, roznosić się w przestrzeni – brzmiał gdzieś w jej umyśle. _Powinien mieć specjalną licencję na używanie takiego głosu. To nie może być legalne. I z pewnością nie powinno być dozwolone._

Zbyt zagubiona w myślach by zwracać uwagę na drogę, potknęła się._Przestań, Granger. Profesor Dumbledore nie żyje. Zabił go Severus Snape. Zakon wciąż nie otrząsnął się z żałoby, ze zdrady; jego imię jest wyklęte, a twoja złamana kostka nie pokaże im, że milczenie jest wrogiem._

Wbrew woli wciąż słyszała głos Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy mówił: „Mogę nauczyć was jak uwarzyć sławę, uwięzić w butelce chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć..."

Zatrzymała się.

Wyraz determinacji pojawił się na jej twarzy – wyraz, na widok, którego Harry i Ron wzruszali ramionami ze zrezygnowaniem. Wiedzieli dobrze, co on oznaczał; oznaczał „Idę do biblioteki". Oznaczał przegapione posiłki, jednosłowne odpowiedzi na pytania i „Nie czekajcie." – zanim nie potwierdziła ostatniego przebłysku intuicji i nie osiągnęła satysfakcji.

Idąc dalej, uśmiechała się do siebie. To nie był szczególnie miły uśmiech; był to uśmiech kogoś, kto – jeśli nie znał odpowiedzi – wiedział, że i tak ją odnajdzie, gdyż zadał właściwe pytanie. Uśmiech ten, byłby na miejscu na twarzy goblina z Banku Gringotta, jednak na młodzieńczej twarzy Hermiony Granger głęboko niepokoił wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek go widzieli.

Była pewna, że pytania „dlaczego" i „gdzie" są ze sobą powiązane. A teraz, dzięki wspomnieniu tego delikatnie niebezpiecznego głosu, podejrzewała, jakie są na nie odpowiedzi.

Kilka sekund później, stała przyciśnięta do kuchennej ściany, różdżka na jej gardle jarzyła się ledwie powstrzymywaną klątwą.

_To nie był twój najlepszy pomysł, Granger._

Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w jej własne, w żądaniu wyjaśnienia. Powodu. Czegoś. Czegoś, czego posiadania nie była pewna.

_Pomocy._

Jej ręka przyciśnięta była do ściany w stalowym uścisku, różdżka wskazywała na sufit. Oczy miała rozbiegane. _Mogłabym zawalić sufit. Albo nie._  
Wzmocnił uścisk na jej nadgarstku, odcinając dopływ krwi. Jego dłoń zaciskała się bezwzględnie, do momentu, gdy jej różdżka upadła na podłogę.

- Szukasz czegoś? – wymruczał.  
Nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.  
Pod naciskiem różdżki uniosła podbródek, prostując kark.  
Oczy zbliżyły się, odbijając żarzącą się od powstrzymywanego zaklęcia różdżkę na chwilę przed jego rzuceniem. Ogłuszona biciem własnego serca, zdołała ochryple wyszeptać:  
- Ciebie.  
Jego spojrzenie stwardniało. Puścił jej nadgarstek, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jej oczu opuścił różdżkę i delikatnie objął dłonią jej szyję.  
Zaczęła widzieć jak przez mgłę. Niezdolna oddychać, zdesperowana, spanikowana, chwyciła go za przedramię i z całej siły próbowała go odepchnąć. Jej wzrok zamraczał się coraz bardziej...

Pochylił się do niej.  
- To _zdecydowanie_ nie był pani najlepszy pomysł, panno Granger.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzała, zanim wszystko zakryła ciemność, była jej własna twarz – śmiertelna maska przerażenia, zdrady i bólu – odbita w jego oczach.

T/N: Tytuł oryginału jest nawiązaniem do Makbeta, akt 5, scena 5: reakcja Makbeta na wiadomość o śmierci Lady Makbet, dość znany cytat:

"Life's but a walking shadow,  
a poor player, that struts  
and frets his hour upon the stage,  
and then is heard no more;  
it is a tale told by an idiot,  
full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

W przekładzie Paszkowskiego:  
„Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem,  
Nędznym aktorem, który swoją rolę  
Przez parę godzin wygrawszy na scenie  
W nicość przepada – powieścią idioty,  
Głośną, wrzaskliwą, a nic nie znaczącą."


	2. Interludium:Zniszczony, ale nie pokonany

**Interludium: Zniszczony, ale nie pokonany**

Obserwował, jak światło znika z jej oczu, jak się zamykają i powoli liczył.  
Klątwa, którą trzymał w gotowości, stanowiła problem. Jeśli dziewczyna poruszy się, zanim zdoła skierować ją w inną stronę...  
Szybko zmniejszył odległość między nimi, przycisnął się do niej, oparł jej głowę o ścianę, poluzował ucisk na gardle i przesunął dłoń na tył jej głowy, unieruchamiając ją. Dopiero gdy był pewien, że nie ruszy się bez jego pozwolenia, machnął różdżką, uwalniając żarzącą się w niej klątwę i zakrył twarz Hermiony swoją.  
Krzesło stojące w pobliżu eksplodowało, kawałki drewna i metalu poleciały w ich stronę. Większość zatrzymała się na jego ciężkiej pelerynie, lecz jeden duży kawałek wbił się w jego lewe ramię. 

Zignorował ból i odepchnął się od Hermiony, by sprawdzić w jakim dziewczyna jest stanie. Choć palce, leżące na jej karku poczerwieniały, wydawała się nie być zraniona. 

Wreszcie pozwolił sobie na normalny oddech i opuścił ją delikatnie na podłogę. Usiadł, opierając się o ścianę. Jej głowę trzymał na udach, a wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

- Czekałem na ciebie, panno Granger.

Odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy, przesunął palcem po szczęce. Poznawał ją dotykiem. Czekał na nią, choć nie spodziewał się, że pojawi się w dniu urodzin Pottera. Doszedł do wniosku, że powiąże horkruks z Regulusem Blackiem, a następnie ze skrytką domowego skrzata.

- Mądrze z twojej strony, że przybyłaś sama.

Schował do kieszeni jej różdżkę, zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę; na jego pelerynie pojawiła się ciepła krew. Mógł zaleczyć swoje ramię – przez lata leczył się już z gorszych ran – to mogło poczekać. Słuchał oddechu młodej kobiety, czekał na jej przebudzenie.

Małym palcem leniwie kreślił numerologiczne symbole na jej czole. Z wolna, jeden za drugim, wreszcie położył dłoń na jej włosach, jakby chciał je odbić w jej umyśle. Zabezpieczenie. Błogosławieństwo.

I, może, groźba.

_Początkowo będzie to z pewnością postrzegać w ten sposób._

Gdy kuchnię zaczął ogarniać mrok, począł mówić.  
- W tej chwili jestem najbezpieczniejszym człowiekiem w czarodziejskiej Anglii. To zaskakujące. Twój umysł jest odpowiedni do zadania. Zakon nieczęsto tu przychodzi; kiedy tak się dzieje, ostrzega mnie specjalny alarm. Zanim on zginął – już umierał, panno Granger – Dumbledore i Faweks naznaczyli mnie. Kolejne piętno. Niewidoczny okrąg z łez feniksa wokół mojego serca, który dopasowuje mnie do tego miejsca, do jego magicznej sygnatury. Działa jak urok Proteusza. Jeśli zbliża się – do drzwi lub teraz też dzięki aportacji – członek Zakonu, okrąg wokół mojego serca rozgrzewa się i wiem, że muszę się deportować.  
- Znak, którego można dotknąć. To w jego stylu.  
- On umierał. Zginął z mojej różdżki, ale nie z mojej woli; on już umierał, kiedy w zeszłym roku odbierał Pottera od jego mugolskich krewnych.  
Hermiona poruszyła się. Pociągnął ją lekko za włosy i uspokoiła się.  
- Wątpię, by Zakon wiedział lub chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie przebywam. Doszli do wniosku, że jestem „ze" Śmierciożercami, jakby to było jakieś miejsce. Będziesz musiała zmienić ich sposób myślenia, Hermiono. To nie będzie łatwe. Nie będzie mnie tam, by ci pomóc.  
- Zakon nawet w przybliżeniu nie jest tak silny jak Śmierciożercy ani nie będzie, dopóki Potter nie rozwiąże spraw. Obawiam się... – delikatnie dotknął jej twarzy – ...że to będzie zależało od ciebie. Jednak pośród Śmierciożerców jestem bezpieczny. Ironia losu. Za sukces na Wieży, dostąpiłem honoru ukarania młodego pana Malfoya za jego porażkę. Zawiły problem. Złożyłem jego matce Niezłomną Przysięgę, że będę go chronił. Gdybym odmówił przywileju ukarania go, z pewnością obaj bylibyśmy martwi. Po klątwach Czarnego Pana, przynajmniej mógłbym kontrolować, może przesunąć, niektóre uszkodzenia. Zauważ, że nie umarłem; decyzja o zranieniu była najlepszą ochroną, jaką mogłem mu zapewnić. Zagryzłem język i prawie udławiłem się własną krwią, gdy bat w mojej ręce rozcinał idealną skórę tego chłopca.  
- Płynie z tego nauka, Hermiono. Nie; więcej nie będę cię nazywał panną Granger. Nie proś mnie o to.  
- Żyjemy w splątanej sieci krwi, blizn i ochrony, a ja znajduję się w jej środku, obserwuję i czekam.  
- Czekałem na ciebie, Hermiono. Teraz, na razie, jesteś bezpieczna, choć w to nie uwierzysz. To będzie... interesujące doświadczenie – oglądać, co się będzie działo. 

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej miękko, gładząc opuszkiem palca jej dolną wargę.

- Rozdarłem na Wieży moją duszę, Hermiono, ale to nie był pierwszy raz. Ona nie jest nowa. Jestem prawie całkiem zniszczony, ale niepokonany. W tym momencie mogę się uważać za szczęściarza.

Krwawiąc, siedział w ciemnościach i gładził jej włosy.

_Powinna już odzyskać przytomność._

Hermiona Granger była zdecydowanie przytomna.  
I wściekła.  
I próbowała domyślić się, dlaczego nie była martwa.  
I dlaczego on bawił się jej włosami.  
I co napisał na jej czole.   
Jednak, najbardziej ze wszystkiego, była wściekła.  
I nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak żywa.


	3. Rozdział 1: Równania nie są pełne

**Rozdział 01 – Równania nie są pełne**

_Krwawiąc, siedział w ciemnościach i głaskał jej włosy._

Poczuł, że jej ciało stężało, więc odsunął swą dłoń i rozświetlił różdżkę.  
Podniosła się na dłonie i kolana, włosy zasłoniły jej twarz. Pot wstąpił jej na skórę w chłodnym kontraście do ciepła jego ciała. Poczuła, jak kosmyki włosów przylepiają jej się do spoconej twarzy; odruchowo próbowała odsunąć je, pocierając policzkiem o ramię.  
Ścisnęło go w sercu na widok tego znajomego gestu.  
Uniosła rękę i odgarnęła kosmyki z twarzy, zostawiła przy tym na czole smugę brudu i kurzu, pochodzących z nieczyszczonej od dawna podłogi. Uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i zaczęła mówić:  
- D... – skrzywiła się z bólu; jedną z rąk przesunęła na gardło.   
- Nie próbuj mówić – powiedział bardzo delikatnie.  
Trzymając się za gardło, opuściła głowę. Włosy ponownie opadły na jej twarz, a jeden z kosmyków wpadł prosto do oka. Zamrugała gwałtownie i potarła policzkiem o ramię, bezskutecznie próbując go usunąć.  
- Mogę? – wykonał w jej stronę gest.  
Popatrzyła na niego z ostrożnością, jedno oko miała mocno zaciśnięte z bólu.  
- Ja...  
- Szzzz. Nie mów. Spójrz w górę – ostrożnie odsunął włosy z jej twarzy. – Zamknij teraz oczy. – Starł kurz z jej czoła i najlepiej jak potrafił usunął z niego brud. Palcem uniósł jej brodę. – Już. Lepiej?  
Kiwnęła głową, wciąż patrząc na niego nieufnie.  
- Wyleczę twoje gardło. W porządku, Hermiono?  
Zamknęła oczy i ponownie skinęła.  
Ciemność.   
Drgnęła, gdy poczuła różdżkę na gardle. Szybko nadeszły ciepło i ulga. Przelotny dotyk na policzku.  
Ruchem różdżki zapalił lampę na stole.  
- Dziękuję. – Masowała swoje gardło.  
Jego oczy błysnęły, kiwnął głową.   
- Tyle przynajmniej mogłem zrobić.  
- Prawda, zwłaszcza, że to była twoja wina – zamarła. – Przypuszczam, że masz moją różdżkę?  
W zamyśleniu skinął głową. _Zaczęło się._  
Wstała, wytarła dłonie o dżinsy i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
- Jak mogłeś?  
- To dość obszerne pytanie.  
- A kilka następnych dopiero nadejdzie.  
Czekał.  
- Świetnie. Nie zamierzam odbyć _tej_ rozmowy w brudnej kuchni. Idę do biblioteki, Severusie Snape'ie. Spróbuj mnie nie przekląć, gdy będę szła do drzwi. – Efektownie odrzucając włosy, obróciła się i wyszła.  
Portret pani Black zaczął wrzeszczeć.  
- Szlamowata dziwka! Toż to kalanie wnętrza mojego Domu! Dziwaczna zaraza!  
Wciąż będąc w kuchni, Snape usłyszał, jak Hermiona jej się odcina.  
- Och, _zamknij się_, ty ordynarna babo!  
Snape uniósł brew. _Babo_?  
Pani Black kontynuowała swoją tyradę. Snape usłyszał wyraźne _łuup_, po którym zapadła nagła cisza, tak, że w miejscu, w którym przebywał, poczuł się zdecydowanie zawstydzony. Potem...  
- Ałć.  
Wbrew sobie Severus Snape zachichotał. Podniósł się sztywno i podążył do biblioteki.  
Zdumionym, lecz – na całe szczęście – milszym tonem, portret pani Black spytał:  
- Jak _śmiałaś_?  
Hermiona roześmiała się gorzko.  
- Pytanie roku, pani Black. A teraz, jeśli będzie uprzejma pani wybaczyć...  
Zaskoczona pani Black wpatrywała się w nią.   
Snape usłyszał, jak Hermiona, kierując się do biblioteki, mruczy coś o „manierach". Oparł się o ścianę, wyjął kawałek drewna, który tkwił mu w ramieniu i wyszeptał zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Trzymając drewno w pięści – jak jakiś talizman – wszedł za nią do pokoju.  
Usiadła na jednym ze skórzanych krzeseł, stojących przed pustym paleniskiem, ramiona założyła na piersi.  
- Byłbyś uprzejmy rozpalić ogień.  
Uczynił to i stanął przy kominku, zdrowe ramię oparł na jego gzymsie.  
- Severusie Snape'ie, jesteś winien mi – i całemu światu – wytłumaczenie. W gruncie rzeczy, kilka.  
- Tobie, rzeczywiście. Światu... – Sceptycznie wzruszył ramionami.   
- Nie przeciągaj.  
Jego oczy zabłysły, jednak głos pozostał spokojny, gdy pytał:  
- Po prostu zastanawiam się, gdzie chcesz, bym zaczął?  
- Od początku, oczywiście – pociągnęła nosem.  
- Gdybyśmy mieli tydzień, to może.  
- Wobec tego, tylko to, co najważniejsze. Zaczynając... – kontynuowała, jej głos niebezpiecznie obniżył się – ...od wydarzeń na Wieży. _Jak mogłeś?_  
Rozpamiętując, wpatrywał się w płomienie.  
- Był umierający. Wierzę, że to już słyszałaś?  
- Tak.  
Obdarzył ją szybkim spojrzeniem i spojrzał z powrotem na ogień.  
- Kiedy zniszczył pierścień, ciemność, która chroniła fragment duszy Czarnego Pana, wniknęła w jego rękę. To był błąd, spowodowany ignorancją, panno Gr... – Hermiono.  
Uniosła brew.  
- Choć często tak nam się wydawało, nie był nieomylny. Nie wiedział wszystkiego.  
- Co się stało?  
- Masz świadomość, że stworzenie horkruksa odbiera życie, prawda?  
Kiwnęła głową.  
- Jego zniszczenie odbiera kolejne.  
Jej umysł natychmiast podsunął jej oblicza przyjaciół, twarze ludzi, których kochała. _Harry... Ron... _Przerażona tą wyliczanką, wpatrzyła się w niego.   
Przelotny wyraz sympatii przebiegł jego twarz.  
- Ale... dziennik... – zaprotestowała.  
- Panna Weasley prawie umarła – śmierć była wystarczająco blisko, by zadowolić Zabezpieczenie Horkruksa, przynajmniej te słabe. Im większa moc została wykorzystana przy jego tworzeniu, tym większej zapłaty wymaga jego zniszczenie. By stworzyć drugi horkruks, Voldemort zabił swojego ojca i dziadków.  
- Nawet w przybliżeniu nie była to sprawiedliwa wymiana za Dumbledore'a – powiedziała, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Chwilę później, uniosła dłoń do ust, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z implikacji swoich słów. – Nie miałam na myśli...  
- Zgadzam się, Hermiono – powiedział delikatnie. – Ale tak właśnie działa Ciemność, ofiarowuje ból, obiecuje sprawiedliwość. Nie osądzaj się zbyt ostro, ale nie zapominaj.  
- Kolejna lekcja, „profesorze"? – spytała, z premedytacją obracając to ostrze, będące jego dawnym tytułem.   
Jego irytacja wzrosła.  
- Jeśli zamierzasz dawać w nos każdemu portretowi, który cię obraża, panno Granger... – zaczął.  
- Hermiono.  
Sztywno potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie. Panno Granger. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na pani dziecinność. Ledwie zacząłem wyjaśniać naszą sytuację, a pani udowodniła, że nie posiada większej samokontroli, niż pani niemądrzy przyjaciele; obawiam się, że nie ma to sensu.  
Wstała, podeszła do niego i podnosząc głos, powiedziała:  
- Jeśli nie ma w tym sensu, to po co w ogóle się tym przejmujesz?  
Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.  
- Z tego samego powodu, z którego robiłem wszystko inne przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat, panno Granger. Ponieważ nie mam wyboru.  
Powietrze, między nimi, aż trzeszczało.  
- Wszyscy mamy wybór...  
Przerwał jej podniesionym głosem.  
- Ja dokonałem swojego dawno temu. A ty, niemądra, młoda dziewczyno, wysłuchasz mnie do końca. Potem możesz mnie osądzać, panno Granger. Twój osąd nie będzie wypływał z ignorancji.  
Nie poddała się.  
- Przyszłam tutaj w poszukiwaniu ciebie, Severusie Snape'ie. Wbrew przyjaciołom, wbrew Zakonowi i wbrew temu, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby poszczęściło mi się, i bym cię znalazła – dokładnie temu, co zrobiłeś mi w kuchni, jeśli mogę dodać. – Wbrew wszelkim powodom, które mówiły, bym tego nie robiła, bym została w Norze jak grzeczna dziewczynka. – „Nie myśl." – „Nie zadawaj tylu pytań." – Nie mogłam sprawić, by to co zrobiłeś i kim – jak wierzyłam – byłeś – jak potrzebowałam byś był – miało jakikolwiek sens! – kontynuowała zjadliwie. – Wykorzystałam logikę. Wykorzystałam Numerologię. Przejrzałam wszystkie wspomnienia o tobie: każdą twoją minę i postawę, każdą odmianę głosu, każde ostre słowo i każdy sprytnie ukryty komplement. – Wszystko to tworzy ostrożną i mistrzowską maskę, grę, to oczywiste – wciąż jednak: nic się nie zgadza. Równania nie są pełne, Severusie Snape'ie, one się _nie_ zgadzają, i nikt nie wie, dlaczego - z wyjątkiem ciebie i cholernego portretu, który udaje, że śpi.  
Wyglądał, jakby dostał po głowie.  
- Och tak – gorzki śmiech. – Udaje. Jestem tego pewna. Więc proszę – sarknęła. – Proszę, nie mów do mnie o ignorancji, kiedy jestem _jedyną_ osobą, która zadaje sobie trud, by zdać sobie sprawę, że ja _nie wiem_, że _ty wiesz_ i, że cokolwiek to jest, nie tylko się liczy, ale prawdopodobnie jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. – Podeszła sztywno do niego. – Czego nie wiem, Severusie? Czego takiego muszę się dowiedzieć?  
Cisza między nimi aż dzwoniła.  
Podeszła na bliżej niż stopę od niego, uniosła dłoń, jakby chciała dotknąć jego twarzy, zatrzymując się zawstydzona. Na chwilę przytrzymała jego spojrzenie.  
- Potrzebujemy cię. Bez ciebie przegramy.  
Pozwoliła, by te słowa wybrzmiały. Potem uniosła dłoń i zadała cios. – A ja, choć raz, nie zgadzam się na śmierć tylko z tego powodu, że twoja psychika ma więcej guzików, niż twoja cholerna szata.  
_Do diabła._ Wreszcie odzyskał głos. Prostując się jeszcze bardziej, powiedział:  
- Wobec tego musisz słuchać.  
Zmrużyła oczy. _Długo czasu zajęło ci wybranie odpowiedniej maski, „profesorze"_. Kiwnęła głową.  
- Zgoda.  
Ustawiając się w sposób, będący jego naśladowaniem, usiadła, skrzyżowała nogi i – dla całego świata wyglądając jak średniowieczna królowa – otworzyła ramiona.  
- Zaczynaj.


	4. Rozdział 2: Patronus nie kłamie

**Rozdział 02 – Patronus nie kłamie**

_- Zaczynaj._

Ściskając drewienko, które ciągle trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni, mówił dalej:  
- Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a zrównoważyła śmierć wszystkich członków dwóch pokoleń rodziny Riddle'ów. To jest magia krwi – stara magia, Hermiono, potężniejsza niż ośmielisz się nawet przypuszczać.  
Obawiając się tego, co mógł odkryć, jego oczy omiotły spojrzeniem jej twarz, już rozświetloną pragnieniem wiedzy. _Ona przypomina... Nie_. Jego głos pogłębił się w pośpiechu.  
- Ona cię znajdzie; prawdopodobnie wcześniej, niż będziesz się spodziewać. To nie jest egzamin, do którego możesz się przygotować. Magiczna siła więzów krwi jest tajemnicą, Hermiono, lecz nie w sensie detektywistycznym. Nigdy nie ma sensu. Właściwie stoi do niego w opozycji. Jest chaosem. – Zamknął oczy, blokując wspomnienia. Jego głos stał się pusty, gdy kończył. – Potęga, która ostatecznie odebrała życie Dumledore'owi jest tą samą, która ocaliła Harry'ego Pottera.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
Uważnie obserwował ją przez kilka uderzeń serca.  
- Zrozumiesz.  
Zwalczyła chęć odwrócenia wzroku.  
- Kiedy dyrektor zniszczył horkruksa, domyślił się, co się dzieje i natychmiast przyszedł do mnie. Mieliśmy mało czasu. Kupiliśmy jeszcze trochę – wspominając, przymknął oczy.   
Mała nutka triumfu zabrzmiała, niezwalczona, w jej umyśle.  
- Powstrzymałeś śmierć.  
- Tylko na pewien czas.  
- By miał czas na pracę z Harrym.  
- Tak.  
Wzięła oddech, by zacząć mówić, lecz zmieniła zdanie. Zamiast tego, stwierdziła:  
- Harry, wciąż nie jest gotowy.  
Zmrużył oczy, lecz skinął głową.  
- A portret dyrektora tak naprawdę nie śpi – kontynuowała.  
Stał nieruchomo, jego oczy błyszczały ostrzegawczo.  
- Ja natomiast powinnam słuchać. Przepraszam – złożyła dłonie na kolanach, a podbródek skierowała w stronę Snape'a, w każdym calu zachowywała się jak Prefekt Naczelna, którą powinna być. _Twój ruch, Severusie Snape'ie._  
Wolno zamrugał.  
- Doszliśmy do porozumienia, że kiedy nadejdzie jego czas, to ja będę tym, który go uwolni.  
- Masz na myśli – zabije. _Auć. Niezbyt mądrze, Granger._  
Popatrzył na nią bez emocji.  
- Nie mogliśmy zapobiec jego śmierci, Hermiono, a jedynie spowolnić jej postępowanie. Mimo wszystkich naszych badań, eksperymentów, on umierał – w bólu – na naszych oczach. Powiedziałem, że go uwolnię. Gdybyś uważała, wiedziałabyś, że zawsze mam na myśli to, co mówię.  
- Tak, ale rzadko mówisz to, co myślisz. Jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie ponosisz moralnej odpowiedzialności za śmierć Dyrektora, Severusie, to obawiam się, że postrzegamy moralność na różne sposoby.   
Najeżył się.  
- Nie będę z tobą dyskutować o moralności. Nie w tej kwestii.  
Jej oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie.  
Wyraz jej twarzy wytrącił go z równowagi, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Uwolniłem go. Od powolnej agonii powodowanej klątwą horkruksa, od pewnych tortur z rąk Śmierciożerców lub – co gorsze – Greybacka oraz od patrzenia, jak nadzieja, za którą wymienił swoje życie, umiera razem z nim.  
- Czyli zabiłeś go, by go chronić.  
- Oczywiście, że tak – wysyczał. – Oraz, by chronić młodego pana Malfoya. I twojego cennego Pottera.  
Jej serce biło coraz mocniej. Nie ośmieliła się wprost zapytać o cenę, jaką zapłacił, jednak musiała się dowiedzieć. A przynajmniej spróbować.  
- Wysoka cena do zapłacenia – zaryzykowała.   
- Relatywnie rzecz biorąc, nie. A to się nie liczy. – Instynkt powiedział mu, że był mierzony, sprawdzany...  
- Liczy się dla mnie.  
_Szach._  
Instynkt go zdradził. Ręce przesunęły się na okrąg feniksa, zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że był on ukryty. W schowanej w fałdach peleryny dłoni ściskał kawałek drewna, lepki od zasychającej krwi i świeżego potu, zmuszając się do wolnego wbijania w pięść.  
Ostrożnie, utrzymując maskę obojętności na twarzy, rozmyślała.  
_Szach. Teraz spokojnie, Granger. Musisz odzyskać swoją różdżkę. _  
- Liczy się również dla ciebie. Twoja lista ludzi, których musiałeś zranić, by ich chronić jest krótsza przynajmniej o jedno imię, twoje.  
Skupił się na drzazgach.  
- I co z tego?  
- A ty nie robisz niczego bez powodu. Nawet twoje milczenie ma ukryte w sobie znaczenia. Zazwyczaj bolesne – uśmiechnęła się i uniosła brew.  
Było to dla niego zdecydowanie denerwujące.  
Wstając, spytała:  
- Herbaty? Udawanie, że nie dyskutujemy o moralności, sprawia, że robię się niesamowicie spragniona.  
Kiwnął głową bez słowa, rozluźniając uścisk pięści.  
Stojąc przy drzwiach, odwróciła się:  
- Severusie?  
- Tak?  
- Przypominam ci kogoś?  
_Szach - mat. _  
Opuściła bibliotekę.

Severus Snape nie poruszył się. Z wolna otworzył pięść, na dłoni miał odciski od drewna. Mały ból dobrze odwracał uwagę, jeśli inny ból wniknął zbyt głęboko.  
Chwilę później wrzucił drewienko w ogień. Usłyszał jak jego krew syczy, gotując się w płomieniach.

Już w korytarzu, drżąc, oparła się o ścianę. Adrenalina krążyła w jej żyłach w nagłej fali ulgi – i czymś nieskończenie bardziej skomplikowanym. Zdecydowanie, profesor Dumbledore był geniuszem.

_Oddychaj, Granger. Oddychaj... Och, Merlinie._

W otoczce serca Severusa Snape'a, Dumbledore dał każdemu, kto przyłoży do tego odpowiednią uwagę – innymi słowy, jej – potężny dar: „obronę" Severusa.

_Myli właściwą pracę swojego serca z oznaką obecności osłony. A ona może działać tylko tutaj, w tym domu._

Absolutny geniusz. Tylko ktoś, kto rzeczywiście tego szukał, był w stanie to odnaleźć. Chłonęła w siebie tą wiedzę. Roześmiała się. Jego dłonie. Przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

Jej śmiech wywabił go z biblioteki. Zatrzymał się, oczarowany. Emocje i płomienie igrały na jego twarzy.  
- Czy jest dla ciebie coś zabawnego, czym chciałabyś się... podzielić?  
Otworzyła oczy.  
- A może... – jego głos obniżył się do mruczenia. – ...coś bardziej poważnego?  
Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się. Tylko ogień buzował na kominku w sąsiednim pokoju.  
Wreszcie odezwała się.   
- Oba, jak się wydaje.  
Czekał.  
Jej oczy nie opuszczały jego, sięgnęła dłonią i przesunęła palcami po guzikach jego szaty. Delikatnie.  
- Który guzik pierwszy, Severusie? – uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. – Jest ich tak wiele. Ten? – przesunęła palec o kilka guzików w dół. – A może... ten – popatrzyła na niego.  
Ciągle obserwował jej twarz.  
- A może... – sięgnęła do guzika w jego pasie – ten?  
Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do jej palców.  
Oboje pomyśleli: _Proszę._  
Gdy jej palec wędrował wzdłuż linii guzików, drugą dłoń uniosła delikatnie do jego twarzy, lekko przesunęła ją na kark, towarzyszył temu łagodny nacisk na klatkę piersiową, pod peleryną, aż na biodro.  
Przez jedno uderzenie serca, stali bez tchu i bez ruchu.  
- W jaką grę grasz, Hermiono? – spytał gwałtownie.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i powoli zacisnęła palce dookoła swojej różdżki, wyciągając ją z jego kieszeni.  
- Którą? Jest ich tak wiele.  
Cichy, gardłowy chichot.  
- Wybacz mi, lecz... – Jedną dłonią objął jej rękę, drzazgi drażniły jej skórę, wbijając się głębiej w jego ciało. – Jeśli mnie wydasz, do rana otrzymam pocałunek Dementora. A to jest jedyny pocałunek, o którym nie marzę, Hermiono.  
Delikatnie objął dłonią jej twarz, kciukiem pogładził jej policzek.  
Jej oddech przyspieszył.  
- Nie zaryzykuję jednego dla drugiego. Nie ważne, jak byłoby kuszące. Oddaj mi różdżkę.  
Ignorując uścisk na dłoni, przycisnęła policzek do jego dłoni i powtórzyła jego chichot.  
- Nie.  
_Interesujące._  
- Wydaje się, że jesteśmy w kropce.  
- Mhm, nie do końca, jak myślę. – Jej oczy krótko zamigotały, po czym pociemniały. – Który guzik, jako pierwszy, Severusie? – głosem pieściła jego imię.   
Opuścił oczy, spotykając jej.  
Wróciła palcem do najwyższego guzika.  
- Ten, jak myślę. Najlepszy na początek. – Wahając się tylko przez chwilę, odpięła guzik. – Ale skoro nie mamy tygodnia...  
Jego oczy gwałtownie przymknęły się.   
Przesunęła palec do miejsca, w którym jego biała, lniana koszula stykała się z gardłem.  
- ... powinniśmy od razu przejść do sedna.  
Niski jęk wymknął się z jego gardła.   
Delikatnie zacisnęła małą rękę dookoła jego gardła.  
- Nie jestem wystarczająco silna, by zabić cię gołymi rękami, wiem.  
- Tak, Hermiono – powiedział gwałtownie. – Jesteś.   
Dłonią zapamiętywał skórę jej karku, gładził jej ucho. Wsunął dłoń w jej włosy. _Tak ciepłe._ Przyciągnął ją bliżej.  
- Nie jestem – odparła prosto. – Nie wiem, jak. I nie dowiem się, chyba że mnie nauczysz.  
Wciągnął zapach jej włosów.  
Wstrzymała oddech. _Jeśli odezwie się do mnie, stojąc tak blisko, umrę. Po prostu. Umrę._  
- Hermiono – wymruczał.  
_Teraz wierzę, że jesteśmy w kropce._ Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się, przelewając wszystkie uczucia w różdżkę.  
Rozbłysła na niebiesko, a wydra, koloru światła zimowych gwiazd, wyskoczyła z niej i wspięła się po rękawie Severusa Snape'a, by usiąść na jego ramieniu.   
Niespodziewanie usłyszał w umyśle jej głos. _Możesz mi zaufać. Nie musisz – to twój wybór – ale możesz._   
Odskoczył i syknął, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak wydra przemknęła na ramię Hermiony, by zerkać na niego przez włosy dziewczyny.

Sięgnął do swojego serca, lecz Hermiona otoczyła palcami jego dłoń.  
- Szzzz. Przepraszam – mówiła delikatnie, lecz szybko. – Wiesz, że Patronus nie kłamie, Severusie. – Uniosła lekko głowę. – Choć, jak wierzę, trochę go przerażasz. Czasami wywierasz taki efekt.  
- Twój Patronus jest wydrą?  
- Cóż, zawsze może udawać. Ciężko powiedzieć coś z pewnością.  
Puścił jej dłoń z różdżką.   
Schowała różdżkę, lekko krzywiąc się, gdy jedna z drzazg zahaczyła o brzeg kieszeni.  
- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam przed chwilą... Jeśli to cię zraniło... Jeśli ja cię zraniłam. Twoje uczucia, mam na myśli...  
- Hermiono.  
- Nie wiem... Nie jestem w tym dobra, naprawdę i... po prostu kierowałam się instynktem, opierając moje działania na... – wzięła głęboki oddech. – ...tym, jakie wydawały się być twoje reakcje. _Możesz_ mi zaufać. _Ja_ to wiem. Jednak by powiedzieć ci, że możesz mi zaufać, musiałam cię zranić. W każdym razie, zaryzykować zranienie.  
- Hermiono – powtórzył.   
- To w jakiś sposób jest komplement. A nawet coś więcej – mam na myśli – naprawdę przykładam do tego uwagę.  
- Hermiono!  
- I musiałam znaleźć swój spo... – zająknęła się.  
- Patronus nie kłamie.  
Zarumieniła się.   
- Twoja wiadomość _brzmiała_, że mogę ci zaufać, nieprawdaż? – uniósł brew.  
- Ale dla... Och. – zaczerwieniła się wściekle. – Och. Zatem ty... ty wiesz, że to prawda. To, co robiłam. Och. Cóż. – Uniosła ramiona. – Tak.  
- Najlepsze kłamstwa zawsze bazują na prawdzie – powiedział chichocząc.  
Poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej, jednak rzuciła mu wyzwanie.  
- I co?  
Jej Patronus popatrzył na Severusa i ześlizgnął się na podłogę.  
Silne ręce ujęły jej ramiona, przyciągając ją bliżej. Owinął ją swoją peleryną, policzek oparł o jej włosy.  
- Wspaniały – wymruczał jej w ucho.  
Westchnęła.  
Przesunął usta troszkę bliżej jej ucha i obniżył głos.  
- Jednak – odetchnął.   
Jej ręce zacisnęły się na jego talii.  
Oddychał urywanie.   
Odwróciła głowę i lekko, delikatnie przycisnęła wargi do jego ust.  
- Przestraszony – spytała.  
- Przerażony – mruknął.  
Jej Patronus stawał się coraz jaśniejszy, aż w końcu zaklęcie zanikło.


	5. Rozdział 3: Magia krwi I

**Rozdział 03 – Magia Krwi**

_...aż w końcu zaklęcie zanikło._

Severus siedział nachmurzony przy stole, podczas, gdy Hermiona gotowała wodę. Blask lamp oświetlał litery wydrapane na powierzchni ciężkiego, drewnianego mebla. Czytanie napisu, że „Profesor Snape kocha Stworka", uzupełnionego niestarannym rysunkiem i podpisanego „R.W.", miało przewidywalny wpływ na jego nastrój. Wylewitował lampę i przesuwając ją w te i z powrotem, przyglądał się blatowi. _Ach._ Począł czytać: „Znicz Codzienny donosi: Snape zostaje wylany (Rita-Żuczek, dziennikarka). Czytelnicy, dzisiaj mamy dowód, że cuda się _zdarzają_...", podpisane „F.W.". Machnął różdżką i lampa przesunęła się dalej. Kolejny refleks wpadł mu w oko. Żadnych słów, tylko ilustracja. Noc na Wieży, oddana w dokładnych, prawie idealnych szczegółach. Tnący błysk zieleni. I kolejny błysk. I jeszcze jeden. Przez cały czas rysunkowy Snape śmiał się. Głębokie, wściekłe żłobienie wzdłuż rysunku. Posłał lampę w ścianę.  
- Reparo – powiedziała Hermiona, stawiając dwa kubki na stole. Na podłodze stała cała lampa.  
Severus gwałtownie poruszył przedramieniem, zakrywając coś – nie widziała co – na blacie stołu. Tylko przypadkowy odblask światła lampy w jego oczach wskazywał, że jego oczy wciąż były otwarte. Wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, jego oddech był urywany.  
- Hermiono.  
Usiadła naprzeciwko niego, przesunęła kubek w jego stronę i czekała, aż będzie mówił dalej.  
Popatrzył na nią. Jego emocje były obnażone.  
_Strach? U niego?_  
- Powiedz mi.   
Niespodziewanie odepchnął się od stołu, wskazał na rysunek i podszedł do okna, ręce miał skrzyżowane, mrugał. Wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ciemną szybę.  
Westchnęła.  
- Harry.  
Usłyszał, jak odstawiła kubek i podeszła do niego. Po prostu stała, nie dotykała go, nic nie mówiła. Jego przydymione odbicie w oknie chwiało się i zamazywało, gdy na zewnątrz podnosiła się mgła.  
W jednej chwili jego puste, zaszczute spojrzenie zastąpione zostało ciemnością tak kompletną, że Hermiona się cofnęła. Przewrócił ich oboje na podłogę i przesunął pod stół, zaraz potem gasząc światło. Najdelikatniejszym szeptem powiedział:  
- Legilimens. – I jego głos rozbrzmiał w jej umyśle.  
- _Dementorzy. Nie ruszaj się._   
Nie miała pojęcia, czy mógł usłyszeć jej myśli, czy tylko odbierał obrazy, czy też jedno i drugie, więc skoncentrowała się na wyobrażeniu samej siebie, leżącej nieruchomo, potem otwierającej dłonie i pytającej:  
- _Sekret?_  
I znowu usłyszała głos w swoim umyśle.  
- _Nie wiem, Hermiono. I słyszę ciebie. __  
__- Czy jesteśmy bezpieczni, jeśli Sekret wytrzyma? __  
__- Tak. __  
__- A jeśli nie, to czy chowanie się pod stołem coś da? __  
__- Prawdopodobnie nie. Dementorzy nie zawsze pracują bez towarzystwa, a inne rzeczy mają oczy. __  
__- Czujesz coś?_   
Odebrała zaskakujące zmieszanie.  
- _Mam na myśli_ – pomyślała do niego. – _Twoje Zaklęcie. Jest powiązane bezpośrednio z osłonami, nie tylko Aportacją, prawda? __  
__- Nie mogę niczego usłyszeć, gdy tak gadasz. Uspokój się._   
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w ciemności.  
- _Poczułem to_ – gderał w jej umyśle.  
¬- _Co takiego? __  
__- Rozszerzenie twoich oczu. Powiedziałem, żebyś się nie ruszała. __  
__- Jak...? __  
__- Rzęsy, Hermiono. Są raczej rozpraszające. __  
__- Dementorzy, Severusie. Oni chyba bardziej. __  
__- Nie ruszaj się._  
Kilkanaście minut upłynęło w ciszy. Po początkowych chwilach paniki, Hermiona odkryła, że porwały ją czyste odczucia. Jego zapach. Miękkość jego szat. I ciężar jego ciała, jego nóg i biodra przyciśniętego do jej uda, prawie sprawiającego ból. Jego ramię, wciąż niezręcznie zaciśnięte wokół niej, leżące tak, jak upadli. Jego dłoń przyciskająca jej głowę go jego piersi, osłaniająca przed podłogą. Była pewna, że będzie miała siniaki. I tak samo była pewna tego, że nic jej to nie obchodzi. 

Minuty mijały, rozciągając się w nieskończoność. Od odczuć przeszła do wspomnień, a następnie do fantazji. Tak wiele guzików...  
- _Hermiono_. –Nawet w jej umyśle, jego głos był stłumiony. – _Wciąż tu jestem._  
W myślach uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała o przeciągnięciu się jak kot.  
- _Jesteśmy już bezpieczni? __  
__- ... wierzę, że Sekret wytrzymał._  
Zaśmiała się mentalnie.  
- _Wolałbym, byś tego nie robiła. __  
__- Nie śmiała się? __  
__- Tak. __  
__- Dlaczego?!_  
Przez chwilę nie było żadnej reakcji, a potem:  
- _To łaskocze. __  
__- Nie powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Powinnam przestać paplać? __  
__- Wydaje się, że nie podlegamy zewnętrznemu zagrożeniu._  
Ponownie zaśmiała się w myślach.  
- _Przestań. __  
__- Nigdy nie widziałam, byś się śmiał. Może nigdy tego nie zobaczę. Z tego co wiem, ty się nie śmiejesz. Chcę poczuć twój śmiech w swoim umyśle. Severusie, proszę._  
Jego ciało stężało, a ona zamarła.  
- _Dementorzy?_ – spytała po chwili.  
- _W pewien sposób. Nie, nie ten rodzaj._  
Zaczął się odsuwać, by wstać, lecz przytrzymała go.  
-_ Nie. Powiedz mi. W ten sposób. __  
__- Nie. __  
__- Jeśli chcesz, rzuć potem na mnie Oblivate. Jednak proszę, nie każ mi więcej czytać dziś z ciszy. To może być wszystkim, co my... __  
__- Ja_ – poprawił ją.  
- _MY_ – nalegała. – _Mamy. Severusie, proszę._ – spróbowała ponownie. – _Co takiego muszę wiedzieć?_  
Chwila zawahania, a potem się zaczęło.  
Jej umysł zalały obrazy... 

Pięść. Krzyk kobiety. Młodszy Severus, oczy o martwym już wyrazie, w laboratorium eliksirów. Trochę starszy, obserwujący młodą, rudą kobietę, uśmiechający się, skoncentrowany na jej kociołku w klasie. Jeszcze starszy, obserwujący, jak oddawała mu uśmiech. Przez mgnienie oka – krótkie – nie była pewna jak krótkie – widziała ten uśmiech skierowany do... kogo? _Harry'ego?_ Burza... wilkołak...

Ciemność. Palący ból. Odziane w szaty postacie. Jaskinia, zielona poświata... Obrazy przesuwają się zbyt szybko, by mogła się na nich skupić. Schody, skulenie się, „...siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca".

Znowu błyski. Niebieskie oczy, miłe lecz surowe za okularami – połówkami.

Potem obrazy rozdzieliły się, dwa ich strumienie biegły równolegle. Ciemne błyski po jednej stronie, krótkie i nieczęste promienie czegoś jaśniejszego po drugiej: Łódź... _Syriusz?_ Więcej zielonego blasku...

Wolne skupienie na Mrocznym Znaku – po jaśniejszej stronie? Zmiana punktu widzenia, trzy strzelające płomienie dookoła jego nadgarstka. Gasnące światło... Jasnozielony promień...

Szarość, nic poza szarością, obrazy się powtarzają...

Potem szara Ceremonia Przydziału, szary Harry, zielone oczy... Ciemność pogłębia się po jednej stronie, więcej szarości po drugiej... Szary Harry, na swojej starej miotle. Szary Syriusz, brudny, śmiejący się. Wilkołak. Dłoń Dumbledore'a, eliksir, Fawkes, więcej Ciemności, czerwony promień na jego nadgarstku...

- _To już widziałam..._

Zapomniana różdżka, jego dłonie trzymające jej głowę, mocno, desperacko. Westchnęła i skupiła się ponownie, jej serce biło, jak podczas biegu. Teraz nawet szarość zanika... Wszystko pochłonięte przez Ciemność, potem pojedyncze promienie, Draco, Harry, profesor Flitwick, schody, gwiazdy, a potem...

Czas się zatrzymał, poczuła jak jego dusza rozpada się, gdy rzucił zaklęcie.

Potem przebłyski: Draco, krwawienie, szarość, ciemno, smuga światła, światło na jej gardle, jego ramieniu. _Krew?_ Smuga światła, ochrona, podziw, zapłata, jej uśmiech, zwątpienie, jej Patronus, płomień, płomień światła, potem: 

Wszystko pogrążone w świetle.

Wszystko pogrążone w strachu.

Potem nicość.

Wewnątrz jej płonącego umysłu fragmenty duszy Severusa Snape'a wyją w spowiedzi, której świat nigdy nie usłyszy.

Hermiona trzymała go, gdy płakała. Złapał jej łzy, zamknął dłoń i otworzył ją. Siedem czarnych pereł leżało w idealnym okręgu. Nie odpinając ani jednego guzika jej bluzki, położył je na jej piersi, wokół jej serca. Przycisnął je, do jej skóry.

Hermiona wrzasnęła.


	6. Rozdział 4: Magia krwi II

**Rozdział 04 – Magia Krwi (II)**

_Wewnątrz jej płonącego umysłu, fragmenty duszy Severusa Snape'a wyją w spowiedzi, której świat nigdy nie usłyszy. ___

_...Przycisnął je do jej skóry. ___

_Hermiona wrzasnęła._

Jej krzyk odbijał się echem w jego umyśle. Severus upadł, czuł ból w piersi.

_Cóż ja uczyniłem?!_

Poruszyła się.

_Niszczę ją._ Przetoczył się na plecy, wciąż trzymał ją w ramionach, jednak próbował wyślizgnąć się z jej umysłu.  
-_ Nie odchodź..._ – Jej myśli brzmiały prawie sennie.  
- _Tylko na chwilę_ – powiedział jej. Gdy już opuścił jej umysł, pomyślał, że nierozważne byłoby pozostanie w jej umyśle, gdy powróci do pełnej ostrożności.  
Hermiona poczuła delikatną pieszczotę i głos z jej umysłu zniknął. Delikatność pod policzkiem, jego silne ramię, trzymające ją ochronnie, posiadające... coś się jednak zmieniło.

Zamrugała, próbując zebrać myśli. Jej postrzeganie podzieliło się na dwoje i ponownie połączyło się, gdy obrazy, które otrzymała w pośpiechu, przepływały przez jej pamięć w wolniejszym tempie i odwróconej kolejności... Nie Syriusz... Regulus?... podział to rozwiązał... James... „Kto – och, nie..." i wreszcie wolno narastające uczucie bólu, złamanie kości, pięść w polu widzenia, coraz mniejszym i mniejszym, obrazy zanikały, gdy usłyszała własny głos, mówiący „...proszę."

- Severusie... – wyszeptała, przerażona. – Co myśmy zrobili?  
Lekko uniosła głowę, a ciemność zawirowała wokół niej.  
Odepchnęła się od niego i wyszła spod stołu.  
- Światło. – Zadławiła się, usiłując stanąć na nogi. – Potrzebuję światła.  
Lampa paliła się żywo, gdy Hermiona – potykając się – wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Dotarła do połowy schodów zanim upadła, zwymiotowała, łzy trysnęły jej z oczu. Jej włosy odgarnięte były na plecy. Dławiąc się, znowu się zgięła. Parząca dłoń na jej twarzy; niewypowiedziane słowa, uspokajały ją, pomagały zebrać się w sobie. Słabo odepchnęła jego rękę i skupiła się na oddychaniu.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie.  
_Evanesco_ – pomyślał, obserwując ją i czekając.  
Wreszcie była w stanie się odezwać.  
- Nie rozumiem tego, co zobaczyłam, ale czuję to. Co to było?  
Jego twarz była nieruchoma, ostrożna.   
- Byłaś bezsilna, oczywiście, ja też to poczułem, jednak było w tym zawarte coś więcej, coś gorszego. Wszystko prowadziło do jednej rzeczy.  
Zamarła, zamyśliła się, a potem spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko.  
- Sieć. Ty, w jej środku. Ochrona.   
Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.  
- Zatem to była magia krwi? Z pewnością odczuwało się ją jako... starą.  
- By spontanicznie aktywować magię krwi, muszą zostać spełnione trzy warunki – zaczął, jakby czytał z książki, którą tylko on mógł widzieć. – Pasja, desperacja i poświęcenie.  
Nie był w stanie na nią spojrzeć.  
- Pasja – powtórzyła. – Tak, cóż – ciągnęła energicznie. – Oczywiście. To już wiedziałeś.  
Założył ręce na piersi i wymruczał:  
- Moja, Hermiono.  
- Och. – Ciemność jakby zelżała. Chwyciła za poręcz i wstała, zeszła po schodach.  
Zamknął oczy, sprzeciwiając się nadziei w jej głosie. Wiedział wszystko, nawet to, co miało nastąpić.  
- Ja...  
Jego głos był spokojny, prawie płaski, gdy jej przerwał.  
- Przestań, Hermiono. Magia krwi opiera się na podstawowych uczuciach. Prawdziwa pasja nie jest tak ładna, jak sobie wyobrażasz.  
- Severusie. – Stalowa nuta zabrzmiała w jej głosie. – To, co wydarzyło się w kuchni, nie było „ładne". A może przypadkiem przegapiłeś metaforę? – Odrobina złośliwości wkradła się w jej głos.  
Otworzył częściowo oczy.  
- Z całą pewnością, nie.  
Jej sylwetka na tle przytłumionego światła, dochodzącego od kuchennej lampy, wydawała się ciemną postacią, rzeźbioną światłem.

Jego głos wyostrzył się, gdy pytał:  
- O którym wydarzeniu mówisz? O tym, gdy przycisnąłem cię do ściany i zacisnąłem dłoń na twoim gardle? Czy jakaś część ciebie chciała umrzeć? Gdy później trzymałem cię w ramionach, rysowałem symbole mojej wiedzy na twoim czole, czy chciałaś w nich zostać na zawsze? A może, gdy zaatakowałem twój umysł, brutalnie odbierając ci niewinność, ściskając twoją głowę w moich dłoniach, nakrywając cię ciałem, wciskając cię w brudną podłogę, napełniając zakazaną wiedzą, o którą mnie prosiłaś, błagałaś, by cię nauczyć? Czy to było wstrząsające, _panno Granger_?

Ostra cisza odbijała się echem w klatce schodowej.  
Jej oczy przymknęły się.  
- Nie wierzysz, że to była magia krwi, prawda?  
Zamknął oczy.  
- Nie dzieliliśmy krwi. Nie może nią być.  
- Poświeć.  
Machnął różdżką z irytacją, a ona się zapaliła.  
- Otwórz oczy. – Uniosła dłoń, a on ujrzał zadrapania i drzazgi, które w niej utkwiły. – Widziałam drewno w bibliotece. –Dotknęła jego peleryny w miejscu, gdzie zakrzepła krew. – Rana, którą zignorowałeś, gdy wyjmowałeś mi włosy z oczu. To drewno pokryte było twoją krwią.  
Delikatnie wciągnął powietrze. Hermiona mówiła dalej.  
- Nie rozumiem magii krwi, ale rozumiem ciebie, trochę, przynajmniej po tym, co się stało. Poza tym obserwowałam cię przez długi czas. Nic oprócz sił natury nie jest w stanie pozbawić cię kontroli. – Lekko dotknęła jego łokcia, wyprostowała się, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku. – Nie nienawidzę cię. –Odwróciła się i zeszła ze schodów.

Powietrze wydawało się chłodniejsze w miejscu, gdzie jej usta go dotknęły.

Nie był w stanie przewidzieć dokładnie tego, co się właśnie stało. Miał jednak dobre pojęcie ogólne. Magia krwi rządzi trzema rzeczami – stworzeniem, ochroną i zniszczeniem – zawsze w kombinacji.

Zastanawiał się, z którą kombinacją będzie się, musiał zmierzyć.

Stała przy płonącym kominku w bibliotece, splatając włosy w jeden wielki kołtun, ciesząc się ciepłem płomieni po... cóż, po tym wszystkim.  
- Brandy? – spytał.  
- Poproszę.  
Napełnił dwie szklaneczki. Upiła łyczek. Lepiej.  
Usiadł, ogrzewał swój drink w dłoniach.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeżyłeś to wszystko – odezwała się cicho po chwili.  
Jego usta zacisnęły się.  
- Wierzę, że odpowiedziałem już wcześniej na to pytanie. Nie miałem wyboru.  
- Tak, teraz to widzę. Jednak jest jedna albo dwie rzeczy, które widziałam, ale których nie rozumiem.  
- _Jedna lub dwie?_ – Rozluźnił ramiona, pozwalając jej na pytania.  
_To coś nowego_ – pomyślała. – _Korzystaj, póki trwa, Granger._  
- Starszy mężczyzna, który był z tobą w łodzi. To Regulus Black?   
Przytaknął ruchem głowy.  
- Był nieletni?  
Zawahał się.  
- Zatem Potter powiedział ci o teorii Dumbledore'a, dotyczącej łodzi?  
Tym razem to ona kiwnęła głową, a jego opinia o Potterze natychmiast się poprawiła. Jeśli chłopak zdołał zapamiętać taki szczegół po tamtej nocy... _Interesujące._   
- Czy on był... Przepraszam, Severusie. Czy był twoim przyjacielem?  
- Black? Nie. Jednak przez krótki okres byliśmy sprzymierzeńcami.  
Szukając oznak, że coś przemilczał, nie znalazła niczego. _Chyba śnię._  
- W porządku. To wyjaśnia kwestię R.A.B.  
Popatrzyła w kierunku kuchni i zagryzła wargę. Nie miała jeszcze możliwości sprawdzenia posłania Stworka. Zamarła i spojrzała na zegarek. _W pół do dziesiątej?! A wydaje się, jakby minęły miesiące._   
- Z tego co pamiętam mówiłaś, że czegoś szukasz – zaczął, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyjął z niej ciężki, złoty wisior.  
Wzięła krótki oddech.  
- Medalion Slytherina.   
Przytaknął.  
Patrzyła, jak zwisał z jego palców, powoli przeniosła wzrok na koniec łańcucha. Jej brwi zmarszczyły się.  
- Wygląda tak niewinnie.  
Nic nie powiedział.  
Nagle w jej oczach zapłonął ogień.  
- Jeden z moich przyjaciół będzie musiał zginąć. Za _to_. – wywarczała ostatnie słowo i odwróciła się tyłem do niego, a twarzą do ognia. Wpatrywała się w płomienie i pośpiesznie mrugała.

Dał jej trochę czasu. Obserwował wolno kręcący się medalion.  
- Proszę, odłóż to – odezwała się wreszcie.  
Odstawił swoją brandy i dołączył do niej przy kominku. Sięgnął po jej dłoń i wręczył jej horkruksa.  
- Nie.  
- Musisz, Hermiono. Jeśli zostanę wezwany przez Czarnego Pana...  
- A jak długo nosiłeś to w kieszeni? – spytała, zaciskając dłoń.  
- Kilka godzin. Schowałem go na chwilę przed twoim przybyciem.  
- Hm... – pociągnęła nosem w dezaprobacie.  
_Brzmi jak Minerwa._  
- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie był? – spytała.  
- Mundungus Fletcher nie potrafi dochować tajemnicy, Hermiono. Gdyby go znalazł, usłyszałbym... coś. Dumbledore powiedział mi o jego złodziejstwie, więc ustawiłem ludzi na Nokturnie, którzy „nasłuchiwali".  
- Masz na myśli „szpiegowali" – powiedziała tępo.  
Rozpromienił się.  
- Przez wiele miesięcy niczego się nie dowiedzieli, więc pomyślałem, że to wciąż może być tutaj, w tym domu. Szukałem tego. – Jego usta zacisnęły się. – W końcu niewiele miałem do roboty... a twój ruch wyzwolenia skrzatów domowych... – wzruszył ramionami.   
Stanowczo ignorując uczucie irytacji, które następowało, gdy ktokolwiek wspominał skrzaty domowe w takim kontekście, skupiła się na dalece bardziej interesującym odkryciu, na tym, że myślał o niej.  
- Zatem nie deportowałeś się, gdy osłony się zmieniły.  
- Musiałem przekazać go członkowi Zakonu, który aportuje się jako pierwszy, bez względu na to, kim byłby, jednak nie zamierzałem podczas tego zginąć. Jeśli tylko mogłem tego uniknąć.  
- Więc ponownie dodałeś klątwę.  
Przytaknął.   
- Musiałeś mnie poddusić?  
- Nawet moje opanowanie ma granice, a ty się poruszyłaś...  
- Skrzywdzić, by ochronić – sarknęła.  
Zawahał się.  
- Jeśli jest tego warte...   
Uniosła dłoń.  
- Nie, przestań. Naprawdę, to nie jest ważne.  
- Ale to jest.  
Ujął jej rękę i odgiął palce. W łańcuchu odbił się ogień, migocząc, gdy ten zwijał się w jej dłoni.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła go prosto do kieszeni.   
- Dobrze. Jak... dziwnie – odetchnęła. – Mam w kieszeni fragment duszy Voldemorta.  
Uniósł głowę i przechylił ją, oceniając Hermionę.  
- Niezwykłe.  
- Relatywnie rzecz biorąc, wcale nie. Posiadanie części czyjejś duszy w kieszeni powinno być czymś niezwykłym, jednak w tym przypadku nie jest, gdyż wydaje mi się, że mam _całą_ twoją duszę w postaci tatuażu.  
Przywołał brandy do ręki.  
- Rozważając wszystko inne, co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru, nawet odnalezienie medalionu wydaje się prawie normalne. A to jest po prostu... złe. – Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. I jakby do siebie, dodała – Ale w jakiś sposób to dopełnia równanie. – Odwróciła się do niego, Prostując się maksymalnie. – Zatem, byłbyś tak uprzejmy i wyjaśnił mi jeszcze coś?  
Spojrzeniem spotkał jej oczy.  
- Uczyniłeś mnie swoim horkruksem, czy nie? – jej głos był równy, oczy spokojne, gdy czekała na odpowiedź.  
Błysk uznania w jego oczach.  
- Nie, Hermiono. Nawet gdy było to możliwe... Nie.  
Wypuściła drżąco powietrze.  
- Och... to dobrze.  
Zacisnął usta.  
- W rzeczy samej.

Kiedykolwiek magia krwi dotykała go – a tak się działo, jak na jego gust, zbyt często – wydawało się, że sprawia jej perwersyjną przyjemność czynienie jego życia coraz trudniejszym.   
Dumbledore zawsze mu mówił, że to był jej dar.  
On wolał nazywać to chaosem. A w tym momencie chaos stał przed nim, jego oczy nie były skupione, układał i przekładał kawałki układanki, która w końcu miała zdecydować o losie ich świata.  
A Hermiona posiadała jedynie kilka z nich.  
Jego serce ogrzało się, lecz dłonie pozostały idealnie nieruchome.


	7. Rozdział 5: Oczarować umysł

**Rozdział 5 – Oczarować umysł**

_A w tym momencie chaos stał przed nim, jego oczy nie były skupione, układał i przekładał kawałki układanki, która w końcu miała zdecydować o losie ich świata. ___

_A Hermiona posiadała jedynie kilka z nich._

Ciężar w kieszeni był sprawą dużo ważniejszą, niż gula w jej gardle, jednak w tamtym momencie Hermiona mogłaby twierdzić inaczej. Musiała uporządkować sobie wspomnienia z całego życia Severusa i miała tylko jedną noc, podczas której mogła to zrobić.

_W razie wątpliwości, Granger, zaufaj Dumbledore'owi._

Siedem łez feniksa, „mowa"… Z pewnością ktoś będzie musiał to wszystko ogarnąć i powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu, a czyje to zawsze było zadanie?

_Dusza Severusa rozpadała się, zanim jeszcze przybył do Hogwartu._

Zakręciła szklanką, obserwując odblask ognia z kominka w brandy, zmieniający się nieustannie. Rzeczywiście chaos… jednak czasami chaotyczne rzeczy są piękne.

_Co utrzymało ją w całości?_

Zmarszczyła brwi, robiąc w myślach listy i przekreślając je, alkohol wciąż wirował; ustalała równania, przekształcała je, również je odrzucała. Marszczyła czoło, patrząc ponuro w alkohol, uspokajając jego ruchy, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się.

_Co się stało, kiedy się rozpadła?_

Ponownie zakręciła drinkiem, tym razem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Severus siedział przed kominkiem i obserwował, jak myśli i osądy przemykały przez jej twarz, będąc jakby odbiciem płomieni. Ulżyło mu, że coś innego na chwilę przykuło jej uwagę. To była cisza przed burzą, a on planował spędzić ją na obserwacji. Rozpoznał jej skupienie, nawet jeśli nie znał jej metod. _A może jednak?_

Tak dużo miał jej do powiedzenia, a tak mało czasu. Był jednak dość cierpliwy, przynajmniej na razie. Pierwszy krok musiała postawić samodzielnie. 

_Pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy, Hermiono, przynajmniej dopóki się go nie uczyni._

Jego świadomość upływającego czasu nie miała niczego wspólnego z młodą kobietą, która ponownie zatonęła w myślach.

Zupełnie nic.

_Dobra, Granger. Logika. Twój największy atut. Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jej twarzy. Jeden z nich._

Koncentrując się ponownie na drinku, kręciła nim wolniej. 

_Siedem horkruksów, siedem łez… i siedem ciosów niszczących jego duszę. __  
__Zatem…_

- Accio pióro. Accio pergamin. Accio lampa – wymruczała gwałtownie. Trzy inkantacje połączone w jedno, gdy wezwane przedmioty poleciały w jej kierunku. Złapała je ze zręcznością, wynikającą z wieloletniej praktyki i skierowała się do stolika, stojącego w najodleglejszym rogu pomieszczenia.

Położyła pergamin w ulubionej pozycji. Gdy zaczęła pracę, przestała zdawać sobie sprawę z istnienia reszty pokoju. Przez chwilę ssała końcówkę pióra, a potem na górze strony napisała: „Voldemorta" i „Severus".

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Zaczęła sumiennie spisywać posiadane informacje, prawie natychmiast wpadając w swój naukowy trans. Od czasu do czasu coś do siebie mamrotała.

Severus ostrożnie przeniósł się na krzesło, stojące bliżej niej. Jego oczy śledziły kąt, pod którym trzymała głowę, gdy nachylała się nad swoją pracą, rękę, która przesuwała się po pergaminie.

- Dobrze. Pierwszy horkruks. – Pisząc gwałtownie, zarysowała problem. – Dziennik, napisany, gdy jeszcze przebywał w szkole, ciągle był dzieckiem…

- Dwie śmierci – właściwie, jedna i pół; Jęcząca Marta i – prawie – Ginny. 

Zatrzymała się.

- Harry, obrońca, honor… Niewinna Miłość.

W porządku.

Dopisała jeszcze trochę.

- Dziennik (pamiętać: spojrzenie bazyliszka zepsucie? badania – Mugoloznawstwo?)

Najdrobniejszy z uśmiechów – bardziej zaciśnięcie warg.

A teraz wspomnienia Severusa. Zobaczmy jak to ze sobą współgra.

- Po pierwsze – napisała w zamyśleniu, …_więcej guzików niż… Och. O, Merlinie. To przerażająco proste._

Ciągle pisała. – Pasja, desperacja, poświęcenie… Dzieciństwo. – Mocno podkreśliła to słowo, zanim kontynuowała. – Nie mógł ochronić matki – ciężko pobity przy próbie.

Na moment podniosła głowę, by następnie pisać dalej.  
- Wcześnie utracona niewinność; nieudolność (?) w obliczu ojca, który sam był nieudolny. – Kolejna przerwa, zanim dodała. – Ojciec złamał mu nos. Krew. – Ostatni wyraz podkreślony podwójnie. Popatrzyła gniewnie. _Drań._

- Wracaj do notatek – nakazała sobie. Kolejny pergamin przyleciał, by dołączyć do leżącego przed nią.

- Matka – czarownica, ojciec – Mugol. Różny współczynnik mocy, chociaż… Dobra, wypróbuj odwrotną proporcjonalność…

Czas na Numerologię. _Accio nowy pergamin._ Trzeci arkusz wylądował przed nią. Pokryła go symbolami, wzory nabierały kształtów, gdy jej dłoń prace automatycznie przesuwała się nad stroną. 

Nieświadomie zaczęła owijać kosmyk włosów dookoła palca, pisała szybko, kształtując nowe symbole, by współgrały z numerologicznymi równaniami, nad którymi pracowała przez całe lato.

Severus przysunął się trochę bliżej. Obserwował szybko poruszającą się rękę dziewczyny, jej pośpieszne myśli, a każda z nich przynosiła coś nowego, inny rytm oddechu – a jego własny przyspieszał w odpowiedzi. 

Wreszcie Hermiona skrzywiła się spoglądając na papier i oczyściła go niecierpliwym machnięciem różdżki. _Nie. Nie druga strona Voldemorta… nie całkiem… hmm… może odwrotność?_

Zapisała: „Voldemort: 1/7" i „Severus: 7/1 (?)". Jej dłoń zastygła w powietrzu.

Severus trzymał szklankę przy ustach, jednak odsunął ją, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna nagle zesztywniała. Wstrzymując oddech podszedł bliżej. Jego zwykle napięte ramiona lekko się rozluźniły. _Tak, Hermiono… Właśnie tak…_

Przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo, możliwości mieszały się i kształtowały nowe formy w jej umyśle.

_Powoli… powoli… Tak, w ten sposób…_

Jeszcze raz zastanowiła się nad ostatnią myślą i przytaknęła sobie. _Wydaje się pasować. _Dobrze. Sprawdźmy to dokładniej i zobaczmy, gdzie są niezgodności.

Podstawienie „anty-Voldemorta" za odwrotność? Odkąd umarł Dumbledore, czynna „anty-„ funkcja w równaniu należy całkowicie do Harry'ego. Pasuje.

Dwie kolejne zmienne: Voldemorta – 0, a Severus – 1.

Równanie praktycznie natychmiast się załamało. Linie na pergaminie ułożyły się w twarz Severusa, która popatrzyła na nią krzywo.

Zmrużyła oczy.

- O tym nie pomyślałam…

Severus podniósł głowę, by lepiej widzieć, co Hermiona pisała. Na widok własnej twarzy uniósł brew, lecz nic nie powiedział.

Linie zmieniły położenie. Wykreśliła „anty-Voldemorta", a na marginesie zostawiła notkę – „zbyt wiele". W ciągu następnych kilku minut zapisała pergamin symbolami numerologicznymi, a następnie obserwowała, by w końcu ustabilizować się na stronie. 

Odczytując swoją pracę, usatysfakcjonowana, podsumowała pierwszą kartkę:  
- Pierwszy horkruks – Dziennik: dzieciństwo; niewinna miłość; utrata niewinności. Młoda Ginny, młody Severus, oboje przerażeni (!), tylko jedno było chronione.

Nie odrywając oczu od notatek, chwyciła drinka i napiła się, ciągle rozmyślając. _Okay, Severus jest odwrotnością Voldemorta; siedem fragmentów duszy w jednym ciele przekłada się na siedem „ciał" zawierających fragmenty…_

Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i wypuściła je, oczyszczając umysł. Większy problem jeszcze nie został zbilansowany, jednak czyniła postępy. 

Severus napił się. _Jeden za nami._

Przywołała kolejny pergamin i powróciła do pisania.

- Drugi horkruks. Pierścień; stworzony, gdy zabił swoją rodzinę. – Dalej. – Zabił ojca, dziada…- Zamarła. „Zabicie ojca" coś jej przypomniało.

_Było coś na Mugoloznawstwie… Właśnie, ten stary, głupi łajdak z cygarem._ Niedbale upiła łyczek.

W porządku. Ojcowie.

Wróciła myślami do Severusa. Rodziny, ojcowie…

Odchyliła się i pogrążyła w myślach, bezmyślnie bawiąc się piórem. 

Severus wiedział, gdzie zawiedzie ją kolejna logiczna myśl. Przygotował się na to.

Nagły pomysł zabłysł w jej oku i powróciła do pisania.

_Oczywiście._ Przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku (podkreślone). Moc (podwójnie podkreślone). Bezsilny jako dziecko, martwe oczy, pierwsze pęknięcie na duszy na długo przed Ceremonią Przydziału…

Przydział, Slytherin… Pragnienie mocy… to pasuje… Ambicja?

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie w tradycyjnym rozumieniu tego słowa, nie… Bardziej jako… rekompensata? Rozmyślała, stukając piórem o pergamin. Kropla atramentu poleciała na jej twarz, dokładnie pod oko. Zagubiona w myślach, prawie tego nie zauważyła.

Severus zwalczył pragnienie starcia tej kropli. Popatrzył gniewnie, wyprostował się i podszedł do kominka, stając tyłem do niej i sztywno prostując plecy.

Westchnęła. Niezbyt logiczne, zobowiązać się do uległości w pragnieniu mocy… lecz pasuje do tego, co chłopcy robią. _Zupełnie jak Harry i Ron postrzegają Quidditch._

Potrząsnęła głową. _Dziwna analogia, Granger._

Stałość. Te same wady, mniejsze stawki. 

Słyszała w głowie głosy chłopców, kiedy pisała. 

_Chodzi o wyzwanie. ___

_Chodzi o wygrywanie. ___

_Chodzi o pokonanie Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza Dracona Malfoya._

Chodzi o wyzwanie; chodzi o wygrywanie; chodzi o pokonanie Huncwotów, zwłaszcza Jamesa Pottera.

Uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć.

Dumbledore. _Który był dla niego jak ojciec. I „dziecko jest ojcem człowieka"._

Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Severus, Śmierciożercy… i James, oczywiście.

James.

Przerwała pisanie.

Głowa przezornie odwrócona. Severus usłyszał, jak przestaje skrobać piórem i zamarł. Szybko do tego doszła. Jego nerwy napięły się w ciszy. A potem usłyszał, jak powróciła do pisania, skrobiąc bardziej niecierpliwie.

Odsunął się od kominka i przeszedł w przeciwległy kąt pokoju, spoglądając na książki, leżące na półkach, z taką złością, że niektóre z nich zaczęły się dymić.

Pisała gorączkowo. Równania surowe, prawie cienkie, rzucające się, pisane prędko i niestarannie w eksplozjach atramentu, tak szybko, jak tylko mogła nadążyć. Wreszcie, jedno z nich, mroczniejsze od innych, pozostało stabilne.

_Rozumiem._ Przymrużyła oczy.

James Potter jest jednym z powodów, dla których przyjął Mroczny Znak???

Wprowadzając aspekt „Ojca" do równania, spróbowała raz jeszcze, wiedząc co otrzyma w rezultacie.

Równanie przemieniło się raz, po czy pozostało już stabilne. Ohydne i bardzo, bardzo stabilne.

Biedny Harry.

Biedny Severus.

W przeciwległym kącie pokoju, Severus zacisnął ręce. Jego drink drżał, szkło wżynało się w dłonie, brandy wsiąkała w niewielkie cięcia, gdy spływała wzdłuż jego ramienia.

Rzuciła mu takie samo spojrzenie, jakim uciszała pierwszorocznych, którzy nie nauczyli się jeszcze, że nie gra się w Eksplodującego Durnia gdy ona się uczy. 

Wzdrygnął się, tak samo jak kilka książek stojących na pobliskich półkach i schował dłonie poza zasięg jej wzroku.

Jej twarz złagodniała w wyrazie zrozumienia. 

_Tyle, jeśli chodzi o drugi._

Powróciła do swoich notatek i sprawdziła je.

Ogólne równanie wciąż się nie równoważyło. Nie, pożądanie mocy przez Severusa nie wypływało z czystej ambicji; zaczęło się od jego matki. Zrodziło się z desperacji, z pragnienia.

Nakazała sobie skupienie. _Zajmij się swoim równaniem, Granger._

Nowy pergamin.

Przełknęła nerwowo – dusza, a nawet jej fragment, była naprawdę dziwną rzeczą do noszenia w kieszeni.

_Skup się, Granger._ Zabrała się do pisania.

Trzeci horkruks; medalion Slytherina – należący do matki Voldemorta. _Ochrona?_

Obracała ten symbol, aż znalazła wytłumaczenie. _Ach, dobrze._ Nie zdołała ustrzec się przed śmiercią; a przez to zawiodła go. Harry powiedział, że Voldemort ją za to znienawidził. Hmm.

W porządku. „Matki". 

Severus nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Dużo.

Dodała to do swojej formuły, a równanie zajarzyło się lekkim, czerwonym blaskiem.

- Zatem, Stara Magia? 1. Pasja (Merope). 2. Desperacja (sprzedanie medalionu). 3. Poświęcenie (Merope). I krew (narodziny dziecka).

Powracała myślami do teraźniejszości Severusa, przesiewała obrazy, jakie otrzymała od niego…

Krzyk jego matki?

Zapisała kilka równań. Wszystkie rozświetliły się i zbladły. _Nie?! Zatem… Czyj?_

Westchnęła i pokręciła głową by rozluźnić mięśnie karku i ramion. Jeszcze raz przejrzała wspomnienia, analizując je chronologicznie, powoli, aż doszła do młodej kobiety o czerwonych włosach. Uśmiechającej się. Do niego.

_Och. To mi się nie podoba._

Severus opierał się o regały, zamknął oczy. Nasłuchiwał, czekał, z wolna obracał szklankę w dłoniach. Trąciła go jedna z książek. Otworzył oczy.

_Nie podoba mi się ten fragment._

Przygryzając wargę, wprowadziła do formuły nowy symbol. Zabłyszczał na złoto. Połączyła dwa symbole, jeden z nich zmienił się. Dołączyła kolejny, i wszystkie uległy zmianie.

_Okropieństwo._

Westchnęła cicho. _A jednak bardzo logicznie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegłam._

Odłożyła pióro. Okazało się, że cała ta sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana niż przypuszczała. Wiedziała, że znalazła jedno z pytań, które musiała mu zadać, jednak musiała wyrazić je bardzo, ale to bardzo delikatnie.

Pewnie i tak zaklnie ją aż do przyszłego tygodnia.

Jedna z książek trąciła go w ramię. Otworzył oczy i zmusił się by przejść na środek pokoju.

- Tak? 

- Co to były za symbole, które nakreśliłeś na moim czole? – spytała delikatnie.

Popatrzył na nią w zdumieniu. Nie było to pytanie, którego oczekiwał.

Umysł sam w sobie, będąc nieograniczonym, jest największą strefą erogenną, jaką ludzkość posiada.

Najwrażliwszą. 

I najtrudniej do niej dotrzeć.

Hermiona Granger na stałe zagościła w jego umyśle i nawet w tej chwili decydowała, gdzie ustawić swoją kolekcję książek.  
Notka od autorki:  
Obserwowali się przez lata – on czekał, by ujrzeć, w jaki sposób rozwinie się jej pierwotna obietnica, ona zafascynowana i zainspirowana (i lekko się go obawiająca) – jednak to teraz był pierwszy raz, kiedy przebywali sam na sam. Osoba, którą jest w obecności publiczności, jest różna od tej, kiedy nikt go nie obserwuje, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego życie stało się prostsze (jak sam stwierdza). Pewne zdarzenia z ich przeszłości – naprawdę nie ma ich wiele; w końcu była jego uczennicą – cóż, kiedyś ukończy szkołę, jednak trzeba się skupić na „tu" i „teraz" oraz tym, co wydarzy się w bliskiej przyszłości, oboje ze swoimi problemami i fascynacją, które stają przed nimi.


	8. Rozdział 6: Wśród lilii

**Rozdział 6 – Wśród lilii**

_- Co to były za symbole, które nakreśliłeś na moim czole? – spytała delikatnie. __  
__Popatrzył na nią w zdumieniu. Nie było to pytanie, którego oczekiwał._

Hermiona patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
Severus zawahał się.  
- I tak będziesz mi musiał w końcu powiedzieć – nalegała, ciągle delikatnie, jednak bardziej zdecydowanie. – Nie mogę bez tego pracować dalej, wiesz o tym. Po tym wszystkim – wskazała na notatki – nie mam już wyboru.  
Skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, trzymając dłoń w fałdach płaszcza, zwrócił się do półek i sięgnął po książkę, która wcześniej go trącała. Jej okładka była w dobrym stanie; kciukiem czule głaskał jej grzbiet, jego dotyk był niespieszny – zupełnie jakby się z nią żegnał.  
Oczarowana sposobem, w jaki trzymał książkę, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ze zmęczeniem.  
Usiadł na sofie przy regale i zapalił lampę, stojącą w pobliżu. Dawała delikatną różową poświatę w mrocznym kącie. Gestem zaprosił dziewczynę by do niego dołączyła.

Hermiona wstała i przeciągnęła się, wyginając plecy zupełnie jak kot. Jej umysł był obolały ze zmęczenia, jednak była do tego przyzwyczajona. Powitała to znajome uczucie, będące swoistym wskaźnikiem w tym co – jak dotąd – było najbardziej przerażającymi i wyczerpującymi godzinami w jej życiu.  
Dolała sobie brandy, usiadła i czekała.  
Trzymał wolumin z pietyzmem, gładząc wystrzępiony róg jej okładki.  
_Kocha tę książkę_ – przemknęło Hermionie przez myśl, gdy przesuwała się w róg sofy, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za ucho i obserwując go.  
Bez słowa, prawie przepraszającym gestem, podał jej książkę.  
- Czekaj… krwawisz. – Sięgnęła po różdżkę.   
- Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, Hermiono. – Coś w jego oczach powiedziało jej, że pragnie, by nie naciskała dalej.  
Zawahała się.  
- Jesteś pewien? – Wskazała na książkę.  
- Weź ją. Proszę.  
Gdy odbierała książkę, jej palce otarły się o jego, wbijając głębiej kawałek szkła.  
Ślad krwi na tytule _„Mitologie świata"._  
Spojrzała na niego. Wskazał na książkę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i otwarła ją.  
W środku była dedykacja. Nie była pewna, czy miała prawo ją przeczytać. Spojrzała na niego, szukając wskazówki.  
Zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, ale przytaknął.

_„Ustało wszystko, a ja opuściłam siebie, __  
__pozostawiając w zapomnieniu moje troski. ___

_Na zawsze, __  
__Lily. ___

_P.S. Wiem, marna ze mnie poetka. Przyszło mi to do głowy na wczorajszej lekcji u Binnsa, kiedy rozmyślałam o sobocie. Żałosne, nieprawdaż?"_

Pod dedykacją ujrzała szkic czarownicy i czarodzieja obserwujących kociołek. Gdy tak stali, charakterystyczne spirale dymu unosiły się z wolna znad jego powierzchni. Postacie spojrzały się na siebie i uśmiechnęły. 

_„P.P.S. Nie potrafię również rysować."_

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Ona… - powiedział obcym głosem, nie mógł jednak dokończyć. Zaczął od nowa. – Czytałem ją, kiedy profesor Flitwick wszedł do mojego gabinetu.  
Mrugając, skinęła głową.  
- Często ją czytałem podczas ostatniego roku… dedykację.  
Zamrugała raz jeszcze; obraz przed jej oczyma zamazywał się.  
- Ja… ach – zbierając się w sobie, spróbował ponownie. – Zawsze miałem ją ze sobą. Tak na wszelki wypadek. – Patrzył prosto na ciemny sufit, jego oczy błyszczały.  
Nie chciała patrzeć na odręczne pismo matki Harry'ego. Nie odważyła się spojrzeć w inną stronę.  
- Symbole znajdziesz na trzysta dziewięćdziesiątej czwartej stronie. 

Potarła oczy wierzchem dłonie i skinęła z ulgą, że mogła zwrócić uwagę na coś innego.  
- Ozyrys, Izyda i Horus. Patrz również Set. Odniesienia do Anubisa; w późniejszym okresie Hermanubis (grecki Hermes).  
Symbol każdego z nich przedstawiony był poniżej. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
Smutno pokiwał głową.

Gwałtownie wstał, odsunął się od sofy i wszedł w plamę światła przy drzwiach.  
- Zapewne _zechcesz_ ją przeczytać – powiedział ostro, nie odwracając się do niej. Jego głos ociekał jadem. To był głos, który zapamiętał z pierwszych dni pobytu w Hogwarcie.  
- Nie muszę. Ja… - przerwała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. – Ja… umm – zamilkła. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to ująć, by nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele.  
Chociaż się nie poruszył, coś się zmieniło w jego postawie.  
- Masz własny egzemplarz.  
- Tak.   
- Oczywiście. – Odwrócił się i ciężko oparł o futrynę.  
Zawahała się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania, jednak nie odezwała się.  
Część znużenia opuściła twarz Severusa, gdy dostrzegł jej minę. Widział ją nieskończoną ilość razy; taką minę miała zawsze, gdy unosiła rękę do odpowiedzi.  
- Hermiono, zadaj to pytanie.  
- Twój Patronus. To nie jest czasem… czy to nie jest szakal?  
Ujrzała odpowiedź w jego oczach jeszcze zanim jej udzielił.  
- Tak.  
- On… on się zmienił, prawda? – Siedziała nieruchomo.  
Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie. Nie odpowiedział. Temperatura w pokoju nagle spadła.   
Hermiona zamarła.

- _Rusz się! Już!_ – wrzasnął głos w jej głowie.  
Z refleksem, którego nie była u siebie świadoma, zeskoczyła z sofy i przeturlała się po podłodze, odgradzając się przestrzenią i meblami od miejsca, w którym przed chwilą siedziała. Zatrzymała się pod kanapą, twarzą w dół, głowę miała zasłoniętą jednym ramieniem, pod drugim trzymała książkę, chroniąc ją własnym ciałem.   
Krzycząc unicestwił klątwą sofę. Drewno, metal i podarty materiał wzleciały w powietrze, a następnie dopalające się kawałki osadzały się na powierzchniach, pokrywając ten kąt pokoju śnieżną bielą.

W głuchej ciszy, która zapadła, Hermiona z bijącym sercem wspominała śnieżną kulę, która miała w dzieciństwie. Dopalające się drobiny zamigotały i zgasły.

Róg książki Lily wciskał się w jej twarz. Pocieszająco pocierał jej policzek, zupełnie, jakby mówiła _„Rozumiem"._

A/N: _„Mitologie świata"_ są jedną z książek wymienionych w biblioteczce na stronie JRK.

Dedykacja Lily pochodzi z poematu Świętego Jana od Krzyża, bazującego na Pieśni Salomona.   
„Zostałam tak w zapomnieniu,  
Twarz mą oparłam o Ukochanego.  
Ustało wszystko w ukojeniu,  
Troski żywota mojego  
Skryły się wszystkie w lilij wonnym tchnieniu."


	9. Rozdział 7: Niewinność

**Rozdział 07 – Niewinność**

_Róg książki Lily wciskał się w jej twarz. Pocieszająco pocierał jej policzek, zupełnie, jakby mówiła „Rozumiem"._

Severus opuścił rękę trzymającą różdżkę i oddychał ciężko, gdy smugi dymu unosiły z wciąż tlących się na podłodze resztek sofy.  
Hermiona – wciąż trzymając książkę ochronnym gestem – przeturlała się i utrzymując kanapę między sobą i Severusem, wyjęła różdżkę. Wstała, kierując ją w stronę mężczyzny.  
- Ja… - zaczął.  
- Nie.  
- Ale…   
- Wystarczy. Wyjdź – powiedziała lodowatym głosem. Wściekłym ruchem różdżki odnowiła sofę. Była trochę bardziej zniszczona, niż wcześniej. Usłyszała, jak Severus odsunął się.   
Spojrzała na książkę.  
- Co się stało? – spytała ją, po czym westchnęła. – Nie, nie sądzę, byś mogła mi powiedzieć.  
Książka potarła jej rękę, jednak jej okładki pozostały zamknięte, a żadna ze stron nie udzieliła jej odpowiedzi.  
- Kolejna rzecz, którą muszę wydusić z Pana Wysokiego, Mrocznego i Tajemniczego – sarknęła. Trzymając książkę w uścisku delikatniej, niżby to sugerował jej głos, wolną ręką przeczesała włosy, mrucząc do siebie – Cudownie.   
Z kuchni dobiegł ją trzask.  
- Po prostu świetnie.  
Była duszona, jej umysł został zaatakowany, znalazła – a właściwie otrzymała – kolejny horkrux, przeprowadziła obliczenia Numerologiczne wystarczające do zdobycia stopnia mistrza w każdej szkole magii na świecie oraz, o mało co, nie została przeklęta na śmierć. Dwukrotnie.  
I wciąż miała pytania.  
Z dobiegających ją odgłosów wynikało, że odpowiedź na nie właśnie demolowała kuchnię.  
Prychnęła z irytacją i położyła się na kanapie, umieszczając książkę na piersi. Nie zamierzała tam wejść.

Najpierw zniszczył kredens – naczynia, garnki i srebrne sztućce latały we wszystkie strony odbijając się od ścian i sufitu, tłukąc się, brzęcząc i spadając na podłogę. Piec poszedł na drugi ogień. Severus wyprostował się i zaczął rzucać klątwę, skupiając jej nacisk na metalowych częściach pieca, nie pozwalając by uwolniła się zanim nie będzie na to gotowy. Krople potu pojawiły się na jego skroniach gdy metal jęczał i zaczął się marszczyć. Teraz. Piec eksplodował z hałasem, którego nie powstydziłaby się banshee.

W bibliotece Hermiona spojrzała w sufit i zamarła. 

Następnie zauważył pojemnik z mąką. Moment później chmura pyłu wzniosłą się w powietrze, by po chwili pokryć wszystko bielą.  
Stał w kuchni samotnie i dyszał.  
Kilka widelców wbiło się w sufit. Jeden z nich, spadając na podłogę, uderzył go w ramię. Błyskawicznie obrócił się, wskazał na niego i rzucił ostrą, idealnie dobraną klątwę. Widelec stopił się.  
W końcu jego oddech zwolnił.

W bibliotece Hermiona zmagała się z nowym problemem. Pocałowała Severusa, a on z pewnością kochał matkę Harry'ego.

_Lily_ – nalegał jej umysł. – _Myśl o niej, jak o Lily. Inaczej oszalejesz. __  
__Świetnie._ Prawdopodobnie Severus całował też Lily.  
Nie wiedziała, jak się czuła z tą świadomością.  
Podejrzewała, że nic więcej między nimi nie było.  
Książka szturchnęła ją w rękę.  
- Przestań – syknęła na nią. – Och, przepraszam. _To nie jej wina._ Przez chwilę przyglądała się jej, po czym potrząsnęła głową. Z pewnością nie jej wina.

Eliksir na rysunku – to oczywiście Amortencja. Zbyt niebezpieczna w normalnych warunkach. Warzona w ukryciu, cóż – wiedziała, jak bardzo było to prawdopodobne – możliwe, że z cichą wiedzą profesora Slughorna; był właśnie taki – chciał się pewnie przekonać, czy potrafiliby to zrobić. _Igrali z ogniem…_

W kuchni Severus z wolna dochodził do siebie.

Hermiona dumała dalej. Czego nauczyli się, stojąc przy tym kociołku, będąc młodszymi niż ona była w tej chwili? Że najbardziej na świecie pożądali się wzajemnie?

_Z pewnością nie. Po czym: Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Granger. To nie jest niemożliwe. Lily była kobietą, a nie świętą, a ty wiesz, jak na niego reagujesz._

Wzajemne zainteresowanie, to z pewnością. Z jego strony, biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, pewnie nawet więcej. A z jej?   
Książka wtuliła się w jej dłoń. Pogłaskała ją, błądząc myślami gdzieś indziej. Wydawało się, że czuła się w dobrych rękach.

W międzyczasie Severus naprawiał kuchnię z łatwością, wynikającą z długich lat nauczania uczniów nieostrożnych z lotnymi substancjami. Kilka wydajnych ruchów różdżką i wszystko gotowe. Założył ręce na piersi, jego nozdrza wciąż drżały. Ostrzegł ją w ostatniej sekundzie. _Po prostu świetnie, Snape!_ Przygryzł wargę drwiąc z samego siebie. _Ty głupcze._

Coś błysnęło blisko paleniska. Widelec stopił się w idealne koło. Podniósł je i obrócił powoli w dłoniach. Prostota, elegancja, doskonałość. Przemieniona przez przemoc – jego przemoc, jego winę, jego gniew – i niedojrzałość, z której posiadania nie zdawał sobie sprawy. _Niebezpieczne. Zbyt niebezpieczne._ Wyobraził sobie Hermionę trzymającą jego książkę, niezranioną, nawet gdy celowała w niego różdżką. _Ochraniała ją._ To musiało być instynktowne; nie dał jej czasu do namysłu. Pozwolił sobie na krótkie wspomnienie jej dotyku, ich delikatnego pocałunku… zakończonego tak szybko. Tak niewiele czasu.  
Raz po raz obracał dysk, przesuwając po nim dłońmi i jego napięcie zmieniło swą postać. _A może wystarczająco…_   
Jeśli go nie zabije.

Dziwne, że go nie odszukała. _Albo i nie._ Jego oczy zwęziły się na wspomnienie wszystkiego, co jej zrobił – tak z powodem, jak i bez. _Tak, pierwszy raz jest najtrudniejszy, jednak to już prawie koniec._ Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. _Hm._ Schował dysk do kieszeni.

Hermiona wciąż rozmyślała. Nie chciała znać szczegółów tego szczególnego trójkąta: Severus – Lily – James. Mając za sobą lata melodramatycznych przeżyć Lavender i Parvati w kwestiach, które powinny wypełnić ostatni rozdział „Historii Hogwartu – Hormony", myślała, że wcześniejszy trójkąt wydawał się dość niecodzienny, zwłaszcza w decydującym momencie wojny przeciwko Voldemortowi. Z pewnością – przynajmniej z zewnątrz – to nie były części składowe dramatu.   
Zatem co się wydarzyło? Sekretna czułość, skradzione chwile tej dawno minionej soboty. Coś „bezwstydnego".  
Nie chciała wiedzieć. Naprawdę.  
A potem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie potrzebuje. Gdyby relacje między Lily i Severusem miały znaczenie dla jej obliczeń, otrzymałaby ich wspomnienie wraz z innymi.  
_Och… Jak dobrze._ Przełknęła. _Świetnie._  
Cokolwiek było między nimi, tym, co liczyło się dla młodego Severusa, był jej uśmiech i dar.  
Jednak… „Bezwstydne"?  
Zachował książkę dla…  
Zatrzymał ją nawet po…  
Gwałtownie usiadła. _Ona też go kochała. Jego pierwszy pocałunek. Jedyny? O, bogowie. _Jej myśli skierowały się do tego, co mu zrobiła w korytarzu. Jak nim manipulowała, jak go wykorzystała… _Podobało mu się, Granger _– wtrąciła się logiczna część jej umysłu, jednak jej sumienie pytało – _Jak mogłaś?_  
Dla młodego Severusa Snape'a, któremu odmówiono życzliwości, współczucia, dotyku – chyba że niósł ze sobą ból – pojedynczy pocałunek mógł z łatwością wywrzeć wrażenie, które przetrwało przez całe życie. A ona zastąpiła tamten pocałunek…  
Wciąż trzymając książkę, udała się kuchni.  
Jednak zatrzymała się w korytarzu. Związana krwią i czymś jednocześnie złożonym i bardzo, bardzo prostym, z tajemniczym, nieprzewidywalnym człowiekiem, jakaś jej nowa część powstrzymała impuls, by wpaść do kuchni z dziewczęcymi przeprosinami.  
Nie, to nie zadziała. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wstrzymała go, po czym wypuściła. Teraz lepiej.

Kiedy Hermiona dotarła do drzwi, usłyszała jak portret pani Black szepcze:  
- Spróbuj powstrzymać go przed zniszczeniem jeszcze czegoś.  
Zdumiona Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na malowidło:  
- Życz mi szczęścia.  
- Powodzenia – odrzekł portret, po czym dodał, jako obowiązkową obelgę – szlamo.  
Nawet portret pani Black – kiedy przeżył furię Hermiony Granger – nie zaryzykowałby jej ponownie.

Jedyna zdolna do tego osoba spojrzała na nią, gdy weszła do kuchni.  
- Spóźniłaś się – powiedział.  
Bez słowa, odruchowo, cofnęła się, instynktownie chowając książkę za plecami. Po chwili, czując się głupio, zaśmiała się.  
- Brzmisz, jakbyś zamierzał odebrać punkty.  
Uniósł brew.  
- Jeśli sprawi ci to radość, mogę ci ulec w tej kwestii. – Jego ton był lekki, dostrzegła jednak w nim wahanie.  
Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, lecz coś w jej oczach zmieniło się. _Naprawdę… Hmm…_  
- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za… denerwujący wyraz twarzy. Piętnaście za spóźnienie oraz dodatkowo szlaban. I… tak?  
Próbując się nie roześmiać, musiała przygryźć sobie policzki. Wiedziała, że gdyby na niego spojrzała, całe jej napięcie uwolniłoby się w pozbawionym godności chichocie. _Bogowie, nie._ Uniosła wzrok.  
- … i kolejne dwadzieścia za niepatrzenie na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię.   
- Och, proszę mi wybaczyć, _profesorze_. Zastanawiałam się tylko czy te dziury w suficie zostały w jakiś sposób zrobione widelcami? – Jej oczy błyszczały.  
Spojrzeli na siebie.  
- Nie skończyłem, Hermiono – ciągnął miękko.   
Skinęła głową.  
- Za największy wyczyn Numerologiczny, jaki widział magiczny świat od czasów Nicholasa Flamela… - przerwał.  
Zastanawiała się, czy przyzna jej jeden punkt czy sto. Jej umysł automatycznie zaczął liczyć szanse.  
Wyciągnął dłoń i odsunął kosmyk włosów z jej czoła, po czym położył ją na jej policzku.  
- … moje uznanie.  
Jej świat okręcił się dookoła własnej osi. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, położyła książkę na stole. Uśmiechnęła się z błyskiem tryumfu.  
W tej chwili w jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widziała. Osłupiała. _W oczach Severusa Snape'a nie pojawiają się iskierki. To po prostu niemożliwe._   
Kąciki jego ust zadrgały.  
- W sprzyjających okolicznościach i przy odpowiedniej motywacji, Hermiono, któż może ocenić co jest, a co nie jest możliwe?  
- Brzmisz prawie jak…  
Cień przemknął przez jego twarz, jednak nie odsunął ręki.  
- On był również moim nauczycielem.  
W delikatnej pieszczocie uniosła swoją dłoń do jego.  
Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo. Kiedy wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, to co między nimi przepływało tej nocy zmieniło się ze skrajnej niepewności w świadomość wiedzy.  
Zrozumienie przyjdzie później, jednak w tym momencie sama wiedza wystarczała. 

Przysunął się bliżej i wymruczał:  
- Jest coś więcej… dużo więcej. Jesteś gotowa, Hermiono?  
Prawie nie ośmielając się oddychać, a tym bardziej mówić, przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy. _Gładkie…_ i przycisnęła dłoń do jego karku, czując skórę i ciepło jego ciała.  
Przesunął swoją dłoń na pierś, gdzie spoczęła przy kolejnym guziku. Obserwował ją i czekał.  
Powoli sięgnęła w górę i odpięła guzik.  
I patrzyła zafascynowana, jak odpinał trzeci.  
Książka Lily cicho usunęła się z zasięgu wzroku.  
W tym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Westchnął. _Kłopotliwe. Jednak potrzebne… Tak mało czasu…_  
- Jesteś głodna?  
- Ja… Co takiego? – Przełknęła ciężko, lekko potrząsając głową. _On gotuje? Oczywiście, że tak._ – Jeśli usiądę, obiecujesz, że nie przeklniesz pode mną krzesła?  
Skinął ponownie i odsunął dla niej krzesło. Linie wokół jego ust pogłębiły się.   
Wpatrywała się w niego. _Czy to uśmiech? Nie… nie może być…_  
A jednak.


	10. Rozdział 8: Doświadczenie

**Rozdział 08 – Doświadczenie**

_Wpatrywała się w niego. Czy to uśmiech? Nie… nie może być… __  
__A jednak._

Kiedy skończyli posiłek, Hermiona uznała, że obiad przygotowany przez Severusa był akceptowalną formą przeprosin za rozwalenie w drzazgi mebli. Żałując tego, co musi zrobić, wolno składała serwetkę.  
- Dziękuję. Było wyśmienite.  
Skinął głową, lecz zesztywniał w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić…  
Przepraszająco potrząsając głową, powiedziała:  
- Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.  
- Wiele rzeczy.  
- Coś szczególnego. Te symbole, Severusie. One miały sens, a teraz go utraciły. Czego mi nie mówisz o Lily?  
- Odgadłaś co działo się w Hogwarcie, prawda?  
- Wystarczająco wiele – przyznała.  
Wyraz ulgi przemknął przez jego twarz, zanim został zastąpiony czymś ostrzejszym.  
- Poskładałaś wydarzenia w całość. Te z szóstego roku.   
Przytaknęła.  
Wyciągnął do niej rękę ponad stołem, przyciągając jej wzrok do kciuka. Nowe skaleczenie.  
_Dlaczego się nie uleczył…_ Och. Stara blizna obok świeżej rany.   
Uniósł brwi.  
_Zatem wciąż ma w zanadrzu jakieś niespodzianki._  
- Żaden wielki rytuał. To było… sentymentalne. Mugolskie.  
- Czyli wiedziała. Że jesteś półkrwi.  
- Tak. Wystarczająco często widziała mój podręcznik do Eliksirów. I uwielbiała zagadki. Miała nadzieję, że będę wystarczająco odważny by postawić się moim współdomownikom. Wierzyła, że to zrobię. „Jesteśmy silni, Severusie. Nasza krew jest silna. Udowodnię ci to." Skaleczyła mnie sztyletem i… - Patrzył przez nią, na zimne palenisko za jej plecami. – Myliła się. Nie co do swojej siły. Lecz mojej.  
Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Potem kontynuował:  
- Hermiono, domyślam się, że wiesz jaka była moja rola w przepowiedni?  
- Z tego co wiem, to tak.  
- Bardzo dobrze. – Stał wpatrując się w okno. Wciąż zamglone. Zmarszczył brwi. – Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie będzie wygodniej. – Machnął różdżką i talerze wyczyściły się.  
W milczącej zgodzie wrócili do biblioteki. Skierowała się w stronę stołu, jednak wskazał jej krzesło. Usiadła zmieszana.  
Złączył palce i przez chwilę milczał.  
Czując upływ czasu i będąc niespokojną o wynik swoich obliczeń, okazała w końcu zniecierpliwienie odsuwając krzesło.  
¬¬Wyprostował się na krześle i zaczął mówić:  
- To nie kwestia tego, że nie chcę ci powiedzieć – jestem pewien, że przekonasz się, iż już to wiesz. Nie, muszę po prostu zdecydować od czego zacząć.  
Podkuliła nogi, siadając wygodniej i wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.  
- Zanim wyjaśnię symbole – zrozumiesz je i zaczniesz widzieć ich następstwa nim skończę mówić, jestem pewien… - odwrócił wzrok i coś wymamrotał.  
- Przepraszam? Nie dosłyszałam.  
- Mogłabyś… - Transmutował swoje krzesło by było trochę szersze.  
Jej brwi uniosły się nieznacznie, po czym niepewnie dołączyła do niego. _W porządku. Trochę to dziwne._ Otoczył ją ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. _Może nie aż tak… mhm… Skup się , Granger; to ważne._  
Wydawało się, że jej dotyk uwolnił jego głos.  
- Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, że moc, która ostatecznie odebrała życie Dumbledore'owi, była tą, która ocaliła Pottera.  
Skinęła głową.  
- Magia krwi. – Jej oczy otwarły się szeroko. – Och.  
- Nie, to była Lily. Była matką. To zmienia postać rzeczy. – Po czym dodał delikatnie. – Jednak miało to na mnie wpływ. Jej postanowienie by ocalić dziecko. Jej desperacja. I jej poświęcenie. – Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Potem podniósł na nią wzrok. – Jak to wnikliwie dostrzegłaś, nie zawsze mówię dokładnie to co mam na myśli.  
Odwracając się nieznacznie, spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
- Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy, dlaczego Albus mi ufał?  
- Szczerze? Tak. Wystarczało mi, że tak było, jednak nie mogę – cóż… - wskazała na stół, gdzie leżały jej papiery i na wpół przepraszająco wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Nie przepraszaj za swoją ciekawość, Hermiono. Nigdy. A zwłaszcza nie teraz. – Przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie.   
Nawet gdy pewniejszy uścisk jego ramienia napełniał ją poczuciem bycia ochranianą, martwiło ją to, co go skłoniło do tego gestu.  
- Wiem, że ci ufał. Wierzył w ciebie. – To nie wystarczało – cóż, wszystkim innym – nie, odkąd… Jednak ja… - Uniosła podbródek, gestem nieznacznym, ale gwałtownym.  
To go na moment rozproszyło.  
- Już tego dowiodłaś, Hermiono. I to jest sedno całej sprawy – dowód. Dumbledore nie ufał mi – jak sama to powiedziałaś – na podstawie samej wiary. Jednak nie było w jego stylu by polegać całkowicie na wierze w większości spraw. Nie myl jego wiary z głupotą, w tym przypadku miał również dowód.  
- Wiedział o… o tobie i…  
- Tak, wiedział o mnie i Lily. Niewiele umykało jego uwagi z miejsca za Stołem Nauczycielskim. Jednak odnosiłem się do wydarzeń późniejszych i kilka lat.   
Czekała.  
- Przepowiednia. Wiesz, że ją słyszałem.  
- Tak.  
- I – jego głos stwardniał – doniosłem o tym.   
Przytaknęła.  
- Nie wiedziałem, Hermiono. Nie miałem pojęcia, czyją… egzekucję właśnie… - Przycisnął pięść do ust i trzymał ją tam zaciskając zęby.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że spodziewa się dziecka, ani kiedy to miało nastąpić. Jednak dowiedziałem się. Na początku byłem… cóż, wciąż wściekły. Lecz wreszcie… po tak długim czasie…  
- Poszedłeś do Dumbledore'a.  
Przytaknął.  
- Poszedłem do Dumbledore'a, a on ich dostrzegł. Lily i… i Longbottomów. Spodziewałem się śmierci, jednak nie ukarał mnie. Zamiast tego zostałem szpiegiem.  
Przejrzała obrazy wspomnień i gwałtownie odetchnęła.  
- Złożyłeś Dumbledore'owi Niezłomną Przysięgę.  
- Nie jemu. – Jego pięść wciąż była przy ustach. – Lily. Lily… Potter.  
Opuścił dłoń i wpatrzył się przed siebie.  
Hermiona obserwowała go. _Nigdy wcześniej tak jej nie nazwał._  
- Dumbledore związał nas. Każdego dnia, gdy widział, że wciąż pozostaję przy życiu, wiedział – nie wierzył, _wiedział_ – że jego zaufanie nie zostanie zawiedzione.  
Tysiąc pytań przemknęło przez jej umysł, jednak zignorowała je.  
- Wierzył w ciebie, tak po prostu – upierała się.  
- Był skomplikowanym człowiekiem.  
- Czyli gdy powiedziałeś, że moc, która ocaliła Harry'ego była tą samą, która go zabiła…  
- Tak było, Hermiono. Ja byłem tą mocą.  
Dał jej chwilę, by to co powiedział, dotarło do niej. _Myśl, Hermiono._  
Zmarszczyła czoło.  
- Mecz Quidditcha. Jego miotła. Musiałeś go przez ten cały czas obserwować.  
- Natychmiast zacząłem wypowiadać przeciwzaklęcie. Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu by zidentyfikować źródło klątwy. Ponieważ mam w żyłach jej krew, Przysięga jest bardziej niż dobrowolna.  
- Wewnętrzny przymus.  
Przytaknął.  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.  
- To okropne. – Jej oczy zwęziły się. – Severusie… jakie – dokładnie – są warunki tej Przysięgi?  
- Ochraniać dziecko, które wtedy w sobie nosiła. Pomóc mu w jego misji, jeśli to on będzie miał przepowiedzianą konfrontację z Czarnym Panem. I, jeśli zawiedzie, ukończyć jego zadanie – odpowiedział bardzo cicho.  
Hermiona gwałtownie odetchnęła.  
- Tak, Hermiono, dokładnie. Dokładnie o to Narcyza poprosiła mnie w zeszłym roku.  
- Wciąż ją kochałeś. Lily.  
- Tak.  
- Ale… zaczekaj. Nie jesteś w stanie tego dokonać. Tylko Harry może.  
Uniesiona brew. _Dobrze, Hermiono… Teraz troszkę dalej…_  
Wsunęła dłonie we włosy i zacisnęła pięści.   
- Jeśli Harry'emu się nie uda, ty także przegrasz i umrzesz.   
- Tak, Hermiono. _Jeszcze dalej…_  
Spojrzała na niego.   
- Kolejny dar. Nie będziesz musiał żyć pod panowaniem Voldemorta, jeśli on… - Zdumiona, potrząsnęła głową. – Dumbledore mógł być geniuszem, ale Lily… Ona była…  
- Pełna współczucia. _A ty, Hermiono, jesteś wyjątkowa. __  
__Och. OCH._ Jej oczy rozszerzyły się.  
- Pasja, desperacja i poświęcenie. I krew. – Jej ton był oskarżający. – Wszystko twoje.  
Przytaknął.  
_Nie zrobił tego. Na pewno nie!_ Sięgnęła do jego twarzy i zwróciła ją do siebie – gest współczucia, a jeszcze bardziej rozkazu.  
- Twoje poświęcenie. Wiedziałeś. _Wiedziałeś_, że z powodu więzi krwi może pojawić się coś więcej, jakiś dodatek do Przysięgi i ty… ty…  
- Przyjąłem to.  
- Wewnętrzny przymus. Dla miłości. Przeciwieństwo Mrocznego Znaku.   
Nie mógł uciec jej spojrzeniu.  
- Miłość. Druga strona mocy Voldemorta. I ty ją wybrałeś – _zmieniłeś_ ją w przymus. Związałeś się. Przez magię krwi. Do Przysięgi.  
- Tak.  
Wpatrywała się w niego.  
- Co za średniowieczna postawa.  
_Średniowieczna?_ Nieufnie spojrzał na nią. Jednak wyraz jej twarzy zmieniał się, gdy na nią patrzył. Znowu ten uśmiech.  
- I samolubna i głupia – tak, _zdecydowanie_ głupia – jednak, co najważniejsze, średniowieczna.  
Wpatrywał się w nią. _Ten umysł…_ Nie miał pojęcia, co za chwilę zrobi.  
Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i trzymała ją delikatnie.   
- Severusie Snape'ie jesteś prawdziwym idiotą. – Nachyliła się i pocałowała go w kącik ust.  
_Oddech… Ciepło…_ - pomyślał, przymykając oczy.  
- I myślę – powiedziała, ich usta dzielił oddech – że twój średniowieczny idiotyzm może dać nam szansę, jakiej potrzebujemy.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego odpowiedzią na nazwanie „idiotą" było zanurzenie rąk w jej włosach i przyciągnięcie jej do siebie, domaganie się pocałunków, delikatnie, nalegająco, zagubienie w ciężarze jej głowy spoczywającej w jego dłoniach, jego ust poruszających się stanowczo, zaborczo…  
Jego jedyną spójną myślą było: _Moja._


	11. Rozdział 9: Najtrudniejszy pierwszy raz

**Rozdział 09 – Najtrudniejszy pierwszy raz**

_Jego jedyną spójną myślą było: Moja._

Hermionie nic nie przychodziło na myśl.  
Usta złączone delikatnie, łagodnie, potem miażdżąco, wymagająco. Palce we włosach, przyciągające. Gorący oddech. Dłonie wypalające niewidzialne piętna, naznaczające, parzące, ogień palący jak kwas. Szaleństwo. Wściekłość. Złość. Wszystko przechodzące w głębokie, wszechogarniające zanurzenie się w wodach tysięcy cichych, szemrzących, cienistych fal…

- Powietrza… - sapnęła Hermiona. Z wygiętą w łuk szyją opierała głowę na jego ramieniu, jej ramiona unosiły się i opadały, każdy oddech był małym cudem. – Muszę oddychać.  
- Tak, Hermiono, oddychaj, nie przestawaj. – Jego głos, cichy i głęboki, zabrzmiał w jej uchu, gdy zanurzał twarz w jej włosach.  
Zacisnęła dłoń na jego kołnierzyku, jakby był ostatnią rzeczą łączącą ją z rozsądkiem. Jego dłonie delikatne wokół jej ramion, przyciskające, silne ramiona, otaczające, żądające, a ona – on, znikający w ciemnej, gorącej nocy jej ust na jego szyi. Jego głowa odchyliła się w zaproszeniu. Jej usta: błogosławieństwo, pytanie, odpowiedź, przebaczenie, szaleństwo, cud i podziw.  
- Oddychaj, Hermiono, oddychaj – jego oddech rwał się; jej delikatne usta ocierały się lekko, pieszcząc jego szyję; jej twarz tuż przy jego uchu.

Jego ręce. Chwycił jej włosy, wsparł głowę, palcami pieścił długi kosmyk aż do końca. Silne ramię dookoła jej talii, dłoń przyciśnięta, zaspokojona , na jej biodrze.

Oddechy. Cisza.  
A potem cicho:  
- Severusie?  
Jednak iskierka w absolutnej czerni jego oczu.  
- Tak?  
Wciąż bawił się jej włosami.  
- Dlaczego?  
Z gardła wyrwał mu się niski dźwięk.  
- Czy kiedykolwiek skończyły ci się pytania?  
- Jak dotąd nie.  
- Nie miałem wyboru.  
Jej oczy promieniały.  
- Zawsze jest wybór.   
Delikatnie pocałował jej skroń przez włosy.  
- Dokonałem swojego.  
- Hmmm… dobrze.  
Bardzo delikatne uniesienie brwi, spojrzenie skierowane w bok. Wciąż leniwie owijał lok dookoła palca.  
- Dobrze?  
Przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż guzików. _Tak delikatne._  
- Bardzo – powiedziała zdecydowanie.  
- Rzeczywiście. – Jego usta zadrżały.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Wreszcie wyprostowała się, ciągnąc za włosy. Wyplątała włosy z jego dłoni i przesunęła palcami po skroni mężczyzny, dotykając kącika oka. _Zbyt wiele widział._   
Zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko, gdy jej włosy wsuwały się z jego palców.  
- Wracamy do pracy?  
- Tak. – Zagryzła usta.  
Obserwował spod oka, jak wstawała, wiązała włosy w zwyczajny kok i wracała do stołu. Ze wszystkich mistrzów, którym służył, włączając w to siebie, Hermiona mogła okazać się najbardziej bezlitosnym.  
Po chwili również podszedł do stołu.  
Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej ułożenie notatek.  
- Mogę mówić otwarcie?  
- Oczywiście. Wystarczająco panuję nad sobą by docenić delikatność i… naglenie sytuacji.  
Uśmiechnęła się sceptycznie, jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na zegarek.  
- Widzę, że rozumiesz.  
Hermiona zarumieniła się gwałtownie.  
- Zachwycające… - sarknął. – A teraz. Jeśli byłabyś tak uprzejma i podsumowała nasze… kłopotliwe położenie.  
- Drań – wymruczała.  
- Numerologia, panno Granger.  
- Jak pan sobie życzy, profesorze – odparła. – Rozszyfrowaliśmy pierwsze dwa podobieństwa – pierwszym powiązaniem jest horkruks będący dziennikiem Voldemorta z okresu dzieciństwa. Wspólny punkt to bezsilność. Wymagał dwóch istnień: Jęczącej Marty i – choć nie do końca – Ginny, obie w wieku dziecięcym. Drugim podobieństwem było przyjęcie przez ciebie Mrocznego Znaku z powodu… – Nie spojrzała na niego. – Cóż, z kilku powodów, wszystkie powiązane z ojcostwem i mocą. Śmierci zaangażowane w stworzenie i zniszczenie horkruksa, będącego pierścieniem, to przodkowie Voldemorta i – oczywiście – Dumbledore.  
Przerwała.  
_Nie zawahaj się, Hermiono. Nie teraz._  
Wzięła głęboki oddech.  
- Dobrze. Przechodźmy dalej. Trzeci horkruks – medalion – powiązany jest z twoją Przysięgą, złożoną Lily – lub stworzonym przez ciebie wewnętrznym przymusem. Etap życia reprezentowany przez macierzyństwo i jego aspekt – nie jestem jeszcze pewna – muszę nad tym popracować; coś zostało wniesione z wewnętrznym przymusem wchodzącym w ten sposób w skład Przysięgi… - Zanotowała coś. – Zakładając, że będzie się trzymało wzorów – odważne założenie – powiedziała nagle, oczy jej się rozszerzyły. Przełożyła pergaminy, jakby się obawiała, że duża, dymiąca dziura, która pojawiła się na jednym z nich, podpali i zniszczy jej dłonie.  
Zorientował się, dlaczego to zrobiła – taktyka opóźniająca. _Wyciągnięte wnioski były idealne i wie o tym._  
Nie znajdując żadnych błędów w swoim rozumowaniu, Hermiona mówiła dalej, jakby recytowała.   
- Zakładając, że szczeliny w twojej duszy naśladują wzór stwarzania horkruksów, możemy wykorzystać wspomnienia tego, co je spowodowało, by zrozumieć horkruksy Voldemorta. Jeśli tak… - wzięła głęboki oddech, jednak jej głos nie pozostał spokojny – może zrozumiemy jak je zniszczyć i którzy z członków Zakonu będą musieli… - Nie była w stanie dokończyć. Życie jej przyjaciół zależało od atramentu w jej piórze.  
- Czyje życia będą musiały zostać poświęcone, by usatysfakcjonować Zabezpieczenia Horkruksów, i w jakiej kolejności.  
Jej pióro pozostawało nad pergaminem, lecz się nie poruszało.  
- Pierwszy raz jest najtrudniejszy, Hermiono.  
- Zawsze robię, co w mojej mocy, Severusie.- Jednak zwątpienie w jej głosie nie mogło pozostać niezauważone.  
- Tym razem jest inaczej, wiem o tym.  
- Severusie… co będzie, jeśli zawiodę? Co, jeśli mi się uda? Ja… - Nie mogła dalej mówić, zadławiła się. – Tak czy inaczej, moi przyjaciele umrą.  
- Ale niekoniecznie na próżno, Hermiono. Nie na próżno. To twój wybór, twój dar. – Kolejne słowa wypowiedział delikatnie. – Nie możesz ich ocalić, Hermiono, ale możesz nadać ich śmierci znaczenie.  
Potrząsnęła głową, jej oczy rozszerzały się w panice.  
- Chyba nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić… Ten rodzaj odwagi zawsze okazywał Harry. I Dumbledore. – Spojrzała na niego. – I ty.  
- Możesz zmienić znaczenie ich śmierci. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie im to ofiarować. Obserwowałem jak twój umysł pracuje, jak dojrzewa, odkąd miałaś jedenaście lat. Widziałem, jak spełnia pokładane w nim nadzieje i żąda jeszcze większych wyzwań. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma umysł wystarczająco żywy, szybki i subtelny, by wykonać to zadanie. Jest on naszą największą bronią, Hermiono – bronią sprawiedliwości i miłosierdzia. Możesz tego dokonać. Byłaś przygotowywana do tego od dnia narodzin.  
Zamknęła oczy i raz szybko skinęła głową.  
Stając za nią i kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach wyszeptał:  
- Będzie bolało, Hermiono. Tak jak nic nigdy dotąd. Możesz to zrobić. Jestem przy tobie.  
Skłoniła głowę. Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby była wykuta z marmuru. Uniosła pióro nad pergamin i zaczęła pracę. Severus stanowił mur siły za jej plecami.

- Severusie – mruknęła po ustaleniu równania wyjściowego.  
- Symbole?  
- Już czas. Potrzebuję ich. Wymień je. Muszę je wpasować do równania.   
- Izyda – matka… – rozpoczął.  
- Lily. – Zaczęła pracować nad zapisem.  
- … ukrywając swego syna, Horusa, chroniąc go, aż osiągnął wiek odpowiedni by… - Severus mówił bez przerwy.  
- Harry, magia krwi, dziedzictwo ochrony, która działała aż do wczorajszego wieczora. – Sięgnęła po wcześniejsze zapiski i wprowadziła symbol składający się z ciała lwa i głowy sokoła. Horus, z tym że jej znak miał głowę orła – ze względu na Gryffindora.  
- … stoczyć walkę z Setem, wężem, uzurpatorem…  
- Wiemy kim _on_ jest – wymruczała, rysując znaki, które zwijały się i skręcały nawet podczas powstawania.  
- … który rozczłonkował ciało Ozyrysa na siedem elementów i ich odwrotności, razem czternaście, i ukrył je wzdłuż brzegów Nilu, deprawując, zmieniając płodność w...  
- Nieśmiertelność. – Zatrzymała się. – Zatem Ozyrysem jest James? – Potrząsnęła głową. – To nie ma sensu.  
- Hermiono, to magia, a nie matematyka. _Myśl._ Odwzorowanie nie jest dosłowne – nie jeden za jeden. Ozyrys to metafora ojcostwa, Słońca, ognia, który daje życie. Lub jeśli wolisz, życia samego w sobie.  
- Co za dyskryminacja – wymruczała, myśląc jednocześnie: _Wciąż nie powie „James Potter"_. Nie było potrzeby drążyć głębiej, mogła pracować z tym, co już miała. Pochyliła się nad pergaminem.  
- I Anubis. Czarny szakal – jego głos zadrżał – wierny towarzysz Izydy. Pierwszy Mistrz Eliksirów. Powiązany ze śmiercią, zastojem, owijaniem dusz zmarłych. Związany z podziemnym światem, którego bram strzeże, opiekun zagubionych dusz, a przez to obrońca sierot. Albo, jeśli wolisz – kontynuował – oślizgły dupek z lochów.  
- Nie, dziękuję. Przynajmniej za etykietkę. Dupek sam w sobie jest… interesujący – powiedziała dziwnie dalekim tonem, wciąż skupiona na równaniu.   
Wprowadziła Anubisa – strażnika. Obserwowali, jak formuła zmienia się, gorąca, zimna, płynna, jej intensywność zaczynała swoją przemianę z ultrafioletu do podczerwieni. Zmiany były powolne, subtelne i nieuniknione.  
Hermiona odetchnęła.  
- To wszystko, co równanie zaakceptuje w tym momencie. Wciąż tam czegoś brakuje, jednak najpierw musi zostać rozwiązana obecna postać. – Zmieniając swoją pozycje, skomentowała. – Zawsze byłam zdania, że Anubis został przedstawiony niesprawiedliwie w większości współczesnych wersji. W końcu _pomógł_ Izydzie znaleźć i poskładać części… Och, czekaj. Izyda… to Lily. Ale… - Podobieństwo było zbyt uderzające.  
- Wypełniłem już część mojego zadania dotyczącego horkruksów. Wiem czym i gdzie są, Hermiono.  
Obróciła się na krześle i zapatrzyła na niego.  
- _Wszystkie?!_  
- Wszystkie. Nie tylko Potter znał szczegóły pracy Dumbledore'a, a miałem, od tamtego zdarzenia, czas na rozmyślanie. Jednak najpierw dokończ to.  
- Ale…  
- Po jednym na raz, Hermiono – upomniał ją z melancholią. Mały trójkąt jego białego koszuli wyglądał surowo na tle nieprzeniknionej czerni jego postaci. – Po jednym na raz.  
Westchnęła. Nie chciała obserwować atramentu wijącego się po pergaminie.  
- Jest symbol, który muszę jeszcze dodać.  
- Już nie długo. Jesteś gotowa, Hermiono?  
Z determinacją kiwnęła głową. Jednak jej twarz pozbawiona była tego blasku, który zazwyczaj towarzyszył jej pracy intelektualnej.

Severus odwrócił głowę, chowając twarz za zasłoną włosów, tak by nie dostrzegła, jak krzywi się z bólu.  
Doprowadził ją brutalnie do tego punktu. Mimo to wywołanie cienia na zazwyczaj promiennej twarzy Hermiony nie było nawet bliskie najgorszej zbrodni, jaką kiedykolwiek popełnił. Właściwie nie powinno to być nawet zauważalne. Jednak…  
Zakuło go w lewym przedramieniu – wczesne ostrzeżenie, jakby był w łaskach. Godzina, najprawdopodobniej. Może trochę więcej.  
Jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
- Wiesz, jaki to symbol, prawda, Severusie?  
- Tak – odpowiedział, powstrzymując bezradny śmiech. – Miałem ci powiedzieć, byś to sprawdziła. Późniejsza postać Anubisa, ta z okresu greckiego.  
- Kiedy jego umiejętności – cóż – związane zostały z umiejętnościami Hermesa, pierwszego alchemika, nadano mu nowe imię, Hermanubis. Doszłam do tego, gdy demolowałeś kuchnię.  
- Zaczynasz więc pojmować. Dlaczego ja… - nie mógł dokończyć zdania na głos, jednak jego umysł nie ustawał. – _Dlaczego odebrałem ci niewinność… wykorzystałem cię… wypróbowałem… popchnąłem, by sprawdzić, czy się załamiesz. Musiałem to zrobić, by go chronić. By ich chronić._ Przełknął ciężko. _By chronić ciebie. Musiałem cię poświęcić by cię ochronić._  
Cisza zaległa między nimi. Jej oczy pociemniały ze świadomości do odcienia zbliżonego do jego oczu.  
- Grasz w niebezpieczną grę, Severusie.  
- W wiele. – Wpatrywał się w jej oczy z intensywnością prawie tak głęboką, jak ta poruszająca się na pergaminie za jej plecami. – Jesteś w stanie teraz dokończyć? – To było wyzywanie.  
Oddała mu spojrzenie z zimną krwią.  
- Tę część – tak.  
Skrupulatnie dodała alchemiczny symbole reprezentujący Hermanubisa, trzymającego jednak kaduceusz, atrybut Hermesa, jako uzdrowiciela.  
Formuła zwinęła się w ciasne, wydajne spirale; z mniejszą energią, wykorzystaną do większych celów, wydzielone obszary zaczęły się stabilizować.  
Z poczuciem ostateczności odłożyła pióro.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie rozwiązania. _Hermes._ Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała narzucić wydarzeniom swojej woli. Jednym Numerologicznym gestem pokazała, że nie tylko akceptuje wszystko, co na niej wymusił w ciągu ostatnich godzin, ale przyznała, że widzi to – wszystko – aż do samego końca. Nie tylko jako członek Zakonu Feniksa – wszyscy zostali zaprzysiężeni do stania przy Harrym Potterze przeciw Voldemortowi. To powinno było wystarczyć – to więcej niż powinno się wymagać od tej szczupłej postaci przed nim, bez względu na to, jak zadziwiający byłby jej umysł.  
Jednak Hermiona, z dodaniem ostatniego symbolu, reprezentującego ich połączone wysiłki, dobrowolnie powierzyła siebie dodatkowemu celowi: jego uwolnieniu.   
- Twój ruch, Severusie – powiedziała cicho.  
Severus nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pergaminu. _Coś ty uczyniła, Hermiono?_  
- Przypomniałam ci kogoś, w tej właśnie chwili? – Uśmiechnęła się bezradnie. – Ta formuła _zadziała._   
- Dodatkowy czas. – Jego oczy wyglądały jak nawiedzone. 

_Oczekiwał śmierci. Spodziewał się zobaczyć swoje imię na liście, kiedy już skończę. Możliwe, że jako ostatnie, ale i tak rezultat byłby ten sam._

Obserwowali, jak atrament wiruje. Jego ruchy były hipnotyzujące. I nieuchronne.

A/N: Źródła: Wszystkie nawiązania do egipskiej mitologii i jej późniejszego, greckiego rozwoju, włączając w to Anubisa, jako obrońcę sierot i połączenie Anubisa z Hermesem, są prawidłowe i zaczerpnięte z wielu wspaniałych stron internetowych. Jedynym moim dodatkiem jest uczynienie Anubisa Mistrzem Eliksirów – lecz on właściwie wynalazł płyn balsamujący i inne maści pogrzebowe.


	12. Rozdział 10: Z masek i odbić I

**Rozdział 10 – Z masek i odbić (I)**

_Obserwowali, jak atrament wiruje. Jego ruchy były hipnotyzujące. I nieuchronne._

Hermiona stała i, bez mrugnięcia okiem, obserwowała, jak atrament wiruje, jego kolor się pogłębia, jarzy się, odbija się niewyraźnie w wypolerowanym blacie stołu. Drgnęła, gdy dłoń dotknęła jej łokcia i spojrzała na Severusa, który oferował jej małą butelkę.  
- Eliksir Uspokajający – powiedział.  
Odmówiła gestem dłoni.  
- Nie powinnam. Może będę musiała…  
Przesunął ręką wzdłuż jej ramienia, gładząc je delikatnie.  
- Hermiono, wyliczenia są doskonałe. Dziś nic więcej nie możesz z nimi zrobić.  
- Ale jeśli coś się stanie…  
- Zmieniłem składniki, Hermiono; eliksir tylko uspokoi twój umysł, nie wpłynie na refleks.   
Jej wzrok przesunął się z pergaminu na eliksir. Wreszcie westchnęła z wdzięcznością.  
- Dziękuję.  
Odbierając od niej pustą buteleczkę, chwycił ją za rękę i podniósł z krzesła.  
- Doskonała robota, Hermiono.  
Uśmiech wyczerpania przemknął przez jej usta, nie docierając jednak do oczu. Owinął ich swoją peleryną, jakby ciemność mogła ochronić ją przed tym, co działo się na pergaminie.  
Emanujący z niego blask zmieniał się właśnie z ciemnego błękitu w przydymiony fiolet.   
W odruchu obronnym, Severus przymknął oczy i przytknął policzek do włosów dziewczyny. Hermiona znowu westchnęła ze zmęczenia, lecz jej oddech był równy. Eliksir zaczął działać.

Delikatnie gładził jej włosy, skupiając na nich całą swą uwagę. Przesuwał je między palcami, pocierał między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, wbijając głębiej odłamki szkła w ranach, którymi nie przejmował się na tyle, by je zaleczyć. Tarcie o ranki sprawiało, że był bardziej świadomy obecności Hermiony – jej ciepła i kształtów, trzymanych w ramionach. Unosząc ku sobie jej podbródek, ujrzał ciemne kręgi pod jej oczami. _Cierpliwości, Snape._

Poprowadził ją od stołu w kierunku kominka. Usiadł w transmutowanym krześle.   
- Usiądź – powiedział, przyciągając ją, by spoczęła obok niego.  
Nachyliła się ku niemu, policzek położyła na jego piersi i wpatrzyła się w dogasający ogień. Migotał przed nią. Zamrugała. Wstrzymała oddech i zamknęła oczy.

Siedział w dziwnej pozycji. Oparcie krzesła wbijało mu się w plecy, jednak nie przesunął się. Położył dłoń na jej policzku i przytulił do siebie. Nic nie mówił, tylko gładził ją delikatnie i rozmyślał.

Trzeci warunek Przysięgi, jaką złożył Lily – ten, który gwarantował jego śmierć w przypadku zwycięstwa Czarnego Pana – był aktem współczucia ze strony kobiety. Dobrowolne związanie woli Hermiony z jego wyzwoleniem miało zupełnie inne źródło; takie, którego jeszcze nie rozumiał. Kochał Lily, swego czasu z wzajemnością. Uczucia, które dla niej żywił były czynnikiem rządzącym i wiążącym jego życie i duszę, wypełniały widoczną pustkę niejasnym lecz nieprzezwyciężonym celem. To ona – miłością, darem, śmiercią i dzieckiem – nadała kształt Severusowi Snape'owi, ujęła jego myśli w słowa, osądziła jego decyzje i dała powód do dalszej egzystencji. Od dawna wiedział, że wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, wykorzysta czas dany mu dzięki warunkom, zawartym w zobowiązaniu i odnajdzie swoje wyzwolenie w poświęceniu dla horkruksa lub samobójczym ataku na zwycięskiego Czarnego Pana.  
Możliwość, że jego śmierć będzie poświęceniem była dla niego rzeczą najbliższą nadziei; to, że w innym przypadku będzie samobójstwem, było najbliższe optymizmowi.  
Aż do teraz.

Pochylił głowę nad Hermioną i pocałował delikatnie jej włosy. Dostrzegł drżenie jej powiek i lekko zmienił pozycję.  
- Hermiono?  
- Hmmm – jej głos brzmiał sennie.  
- Wydaje mi się, że zrozumiałem co miałaś na myśli przez określenie „średniowieczny".  
Pomimo wyczerpania, uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Slytherin zdobywa dziesięć punktów.  
Prostując się, przetarła oczy i przygładziła włosy. Z rozmysłem ignorując blask z pergaminu – teraz raczej jadowicie zielony, przechodzący w żółty – uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego oceniająco.  
- Severusie, czy naprawdę nienawidzisz Harry'ego? – spytała cicho.  
- Nie.  
Sceptycznie uniosła brew i czekała.  
_Robi się w tym zbyt dobra._  
- Nienawidziłem jego ojca.  
- To oczywiste. Ale ja mówiłam o Harrym.  
- Jego się boję.  
- Boisz się Harry'ego? – _Och, co za ironia._ – Ponieważ uważasz, że może przegrać?  
- Nie. Jeśli przegra, to nie mam się czego obawiać.  
- To dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ trzyma moje życie w swoich nierozważnych dłoniach.  
Uważnie przyjrzała się tej odpowiedzi.  
- Severusie… jak absolutny jest ten Obowiązek? Czy działa za każdym razem, kiedy Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie, czy tylko gdy jesteś w pobliżu?  
Jego głos był rozważny i gorzki, gdy powiedział:  
- W każdym jednym przypadku.  
Zaniepokojona, podniosła się z krzesła i stanęła przy ogniu.  
- Czy kiedykolwiek zauważyłaś, jak „dogodne" było moje pojawianie się? Jego decyzja by wyruszyć po Kamień – słyszałaś kiedyś o „szachach ekspresowych", Hermiono? Kto znalazł Pottera i przyniósł go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Ja. Kiedy był w Komnacie Tajemnic, godzinami daremnie przeszukiwałem korytarze Hogwartu – nie mogłem znaleźć wejścia. Tej nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, byłem tam w mgnieniu oka.  
- Ale… nic mu nie groziło ze strony Syriusza.  
- _Pettigrew_ – uciął.   
Zamknęła usta i przymrużyła oczy.  
- I za każdym razem, gdy wierzyłem, że ten warunek jest znośny – zauważ – Potter, w swojej sadystycznej ignorancji, znajduje sposób by zwiększyć moje cierpienia. Rok Turnieju Trójmagicznego spędziłem w stanie nieustającej, ciężkiej migreny, tylko po to by wielki Harry Potter mógł narazić się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo przez zwyczajne ociąganie się. W noc powrotu Czarnego Pana, _wiedziałem_, co jest stawką, jak tylko Potter dotknął Pucharu. _Wiedziałem_ i w tamtym tłumie, otoczony przez dzieci z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, nie ośmieliłem się wykonać najmniejszego ruchu w obawie przed zdradzeniem wyższego celu. Najdelikatniejsze drgnięcie skończyłoby się moją śmiercią, Hermiono – wysyczał, jego oczy błyszczały. Wstał, przypominając wulkan.

Zmniejszył odległość między nimi.  
- Kto w następnym roku wezwał Zakon do Ministerstwa? A w kolejnym – _wiedziałem_, że Potter zaatakował Malfoya w samoobronie. Wyczułem chęć Malfoya do zranienia go prawie zanim sam Malfoy ją poczuł i następującą po niej odpowiedź Pottera, mocną. Nadzorowałem szlabany Pottera, chcąc oszczędzić własną siłę na to, co jak wiedziałem – _wiedziałem_ – nadchodziło i to w krótkim czasie. Trzymanie tyłka Pottera w lochu było _jedynym_ sposobem, w jaki mogłem zyskać przerwę – to był jedyny czas, w którym _nie_ byłem śmiertelnie rozproszony przez Obowiązek.

Ściskając płaszcz obiema dłońmi, obniżył głos. Jego oczy błyszczały maniacką intensywnością.  
- I wreszcie tej ostatniej nocy, wiedziałem dokąd Dumbledore go zabierał. I czekałem. Siedziałem i czekałem. Siedziałem, czytając książkę, którą dała mi _zmarła matka tego chłopaka_, bez końca wsłuchiwałem się w echo, które nie chciało ustać. Czekałem. I czekałem… i już wiedziałem, pobiegłem – Flitwick upadł, ofiara mojego pośpiechu. Nie dostrzegając niczego wybiegłem z lochów. Biegłem korytarzami. Przez pole bitwy, na którym _wszyscy_ byli moimi towarzyszami. I w górę po schodach… w ciszę… Wszystkie nałożone na mnie znaki, moje Przysięgi, mój Obowiązek, wszystko to, co tak radośnie nazwałaś moimi _średniowiecznymi_ ograniczeniami połączonymi na tamtej Wieży w jednym momencie, jednym działaniu, jednym przewyższającym wszystko, niesławnym świętokradztwie. Zabiłem go, ponieważ Przysięga złożona Narcyzie zmusiła mnie do wypełnienia zadania Dracona. Zabiłem go, ponieważ Przysięga złożona Lily zmusiła mnie do obrony Harry'ego – doszłaś już do _tego_, Hermiono Granger? I wreszcie, zabiłem Albusa Dumbledore'a, ponieważ, _gdyby miał szansę, to właśnie zrobiłby lojalny Śmierciożerca._  
Płaszcz rozdarł się w jego dłoniach. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż boków i stał, wpatrując się w podłogę.  
- Hermiono, jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymała moją dusze w ciele, była jedność moich zobowiązań. W innym przypadku, nie udałoby mi się.  
Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, po czym machnięciem różdżki naprawiła jego płaszcz.   
- Severusie.  
Nie odpowiedział. Postąpiła krok w przód, zaczepiając palec o jeden z guzików własnej bluzki.  
- Severusie – powiedziała pewniej.  
Stał w bezruchu.  
- _Severusie_ – krzyknęła.  
Drgnął. Jej głos odbijał się echem w domu, który nagle przypomniał o sobie, wielki i pusty, dookoła nich.  
- Spójrz na mnie.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
- Spójrz na mnie. – Jej głos zabrzmiał rozkazująco.  
Zaryzykował spojrzenie kątem oka przez kurtynę włosów.

Palcem odpięła dwa guziki i zsunęła bluzkę by pokazać znak na swojej piersi.  
Okrąg siedmiu czarnych kropek, o rozmiarach pereł, wypełniał się, od środka do zewnątrz, małą, czarną i wirującą mgiełką.  
Jego oczy rozbłysły – pustym, chociaż przerażającym, cierpliwym głodem.


	13. Rozdział 11: Z masek i odbić II

**Rozdział 11 – Z masek i odbić (II)**

_Okrąg siedmiu czarnych kropek, o rozmiarach perły, wypełniał się, od środka do zewnątrz, małą, czarną i wirującą mgiełką.. __  
__Jego oczy rozbłysły – pustym, chociaż przerażającym, cierpliwym głodem._

Jego głód nie pozostanie niezaspokojony.

Jednym płynnym, gwałtownym ruchem znalazł się na niej – unieruchomił jej ręce, rozchylił bluzkę. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w znak z dziką i desperacką potrzebą, jej skóra błyszczała życiem, wzrok został bezlitośnie przyciągnięty do symbolu widniejącego na jej piersi – potężny, posiadający i permanentny.  
- Moja – warknął, nachylając się nad nią i zbliżając usta do wirującej na jej skórze mgiełki, zmiennej oazy potencjału, przyrzeczenia.  
Przebiegł ją dreszcz. Posłuszna pierwotnemu instynktowi wygięła się w łuk, poddając się powolnemu, wygłodniałemu naleganiu jego ust, pulsujących w rytmie jej serca. Objął ją z desperacją. Wzniosła dłonie do jego twarzy w dzikim geście, łapiąc równowagę i dopełniając się.  
I upadli twardo na podłogę.

Przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem, włosy otarły się o jej skórę, żądające usta spoczęły na znaku. Przytuliła się do niego. Dłonie stanowczo, choć delikatnie, wplątała w jego włosy – zachęcając go, dając mu przyzwolenie, zagubionemu i ogarniętemu przez swoją furię, żal, strach i pragnienie. Szarpała grubą wełnę jego płaszcza na ramionach w paradoksalnej mieszaninie litości i strachu, gdy wessał ustami jej skórę, przesuwając po niej zębami. Napięcie narastało…  
Jego potrzeba była nieubłagana, nienasycona; jej zaspokojenie – zakazane. Zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach, chwytając je, owijając stanowczo wokół nadgarstka, trzymając ją drżącą tuż na granicy bólu.

- Ja… - jego głos załamał się.  
Dłonie przesunęła z jego ramion wzdłuż rąk, wciągając go całego na siebie, poddając mu się, więżąc go, ubezpieczając i dając ochronę…  
… powstrzymał się chwilę przed zmiażdżeniem jej i zacieśnił uścisk na włosach dziewczyny.  
- Hermiono, – dobiegł ją stłumiony jęk – ja umieram. – Dłonie trzymał w jej włosach, zacisnął zęby, jego ramiona drżały. – Chcę tego. Chcę. Umrzeć.  
Poczuł oddech na twarzy.  
- Nie pozwolę ci na to.   
- Jak śmiesz… - warknął.  
Wyraz jej twarzy był niezgłębiony, jednocześnie odwieczny i nowopowstały; przyciągnęła jego oczy do swoich czystą siłą woli.  
- Ponieważ – powiedziała, owijając kosmyk jego włosów wokół palca, jakby w mrocznym echu własnego nawyku – prosiłeś mnie… błagałeś… bym…  
Palce, zaciśnięte wokół pojedynczego pasma, szarpnęły raz, mocno. Ujęła w dłonie jego twarz i przyciągając do siebie, wymruczała:  
- Mały ból jest dobry do odwrócenia uwagi, Severusie. Nauczyłam się tego od ciebie.

Szeroko otwarte, płonące, pełne boleści oczy. Nachylił się i musnął jej usta, jakby w próbie przekonania. Rozgrzane dłonie ocierały się o jej kark, wzdłuż ramion, aż dotarły do nagiej skóry, zatańczyły, kierując się do guzików, wsunęły się pod materiał, który rozsunął się. Delikatna, gładka, gorąca dłoń przyciśnięta do jej skóry. Z większym zdecydowaniem sięgnął dalej, chwytając ją za biodro, przyciągając do siebie w geście posiadania, a jednocześnie oddając się w jej posiadanie…

… uniosła się, jej ciało wyginało się, palce, delikatne, zdecydowane, pożądające. Pojedynczy guzik, kolejny, i następny. Wełna, szorstki len pod opuszkami palców, poddający się, ustępujący… tabu, chwila przerwy, a potem…

… jej palce, jak lodowy płomień, przesuwające się, rysujące wzory, otaczające, kreślące spirale, hipnotyczne – jak powolny lecz zdecydowany, wytrwały i nieunikniony balsam na jego sercu. Dłoń przyciśnięta, poszukująca, wybaczająca, żądająca, przemieniająca go…

… jej usta otaczające jego serce, język podążający za placami, prześlizgujący się, przesuwający w dół. Jego powieki opadły, oczarowane, zniewolone. Każdy kolejny guzik przynosił ulgę, wyznanie, odpuszczenie. Drażniący len, odsłaniający. Powietrze. Ochłoda. Oddech. Jej ciepła skóra. Pocieszenie. Problem. Filozofia. Rozwiązanie…

… decyzja. Rozwiązłość. Niewinność. Odkrycie. Cud. Wiedza. Trwoga. Nasilanie. Wznoszenie. Opadanie. Wznoszenie. Budowanie. Potrzeba. Siła. Drżenie. Pragnienie. Ból. Zaprzeczenie. NIE. Błaganie. Nadzieja. NIE. Wiara. Zaufanie. NIE. Prośba. Prośba, a potem – uderzanie, wirowanie, upadanie, opadanie, delikatnie, miękko, bez słowa…

…bezruch… cisza… delikatność… świadomość… 

_Tak._

Ogień z wolna dogasał, zmieniając się w niski, tlący się żar. Blask dochodzący z pergaminu w drugim końcu pokoju rozbłysł intensywnym kolorem pomarańczowym. Błysk ozonu, a potem światło powoli zaczęło przygasać, wypełniając pokój powolnym, jednostajnym biciem serca – emanacją koloru starej krwi.

Jej głowa leżała na jego sercu, czarne włosy tworzyły kurtynę przed jej oczami, skóra z wolna ochładzała się, powietrze osuszało pot na ich ciałach. Nie widziała tego blasku, nie myślała o jego znaczeniu.

Trzymając go - upadłego, ciężkiego, oddychającego - w ramionach, Hermiona pachniała deszczem.

Wdychał zapach jej skóry. Nabrzmiałymi i obolałymi ustami, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej szyi…  
… i mógł się poruszyć. Przesuwając opuszkami wokół jej znaku, wciąż wirującego, wyłaniającego się, oparł się na łokciu. Pocałunek na małym, ciemnym okręgu – zalążek obietnicy, posmak desperacji, oddech pełen życia. Głęboko w jego wnętrzu narastał gardłowy śmiech.

Odwróciła się, mrugając leniwie, by móc go obserwować.

W jego oczach błyszczało zaspokojenie. Delikatnie przekręcił jej głowę, by na jej ramieniu złożyć ścieżkę z mrocznych, aksamitnych szeptów.

Podniosła lekko dłoń, by pogładzić jego napięte plecy.

Uniósł głowę by na nią spojrzeć. Z trudem wymruczał:  
- Dlaczego?  
- Miałam wybór. Dokonałam go – westchnęła, przytulając się mocniej do niego.   
Kolejny śmiech.

Jego dłoń musnęła znak na jej piersi i Mroczny Znak rozbłysnął życiem.


End file.
